<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Precise Value of Joy by nimbus2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592407">The Precise Value of Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbus2003/pseuds/nimbus2003'>nimbus2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Finance Mogul Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ice Queen Lily Luna, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slytherin Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbus2003/pseuds/nimbus2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy needs an assistant who is amoral, well-educated, and above suspicion. Enter Lily Luna Potter, recently returned from a stint on Wall Street. She breezes into Draco's life, fixing every problem he never knew he had. Everything is going well, until their relationship takes a turn for the romantic and Draco and Lily find themselves trying to outrun the past, hoping for a chance at a future. (Slytherin Lily Luna, Finance Mogul Draco)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Precise Value of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the clock struck midnight, the sound of the chimes rang out. </p><p>Draco Malfoy sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I’m still at the office.” He frowned, the reality of the situation sinking in. “I need an assistant,” he informed his empty office. “I can’t keep burning the candle at both ends.” </p><p>There was, of course, no response. </p><p>He drummed his fingers on the desk. Finding an assistant wouldn’t be easy.</p><p>Malfoy Enterprises spanned several industries, but investment banking was at the heart of the company. Having personally transformed the Wizarding Stock Market into a financial powerhouse, Draco managed a billion galleon portfolio. </p><p>Not everyone was pleased with his achievements. The Ministry was opposed to the emerging market and, as such, the punishments for insider trading and speculation were severe. </p><p>Draco dabbled in all sorts of white-collar crime, so he’d have to trust an assistant with his life. Still, he needed the help. He resolved to ask Nancy about it in the morning. </p><p>*</p><p>“An assistant?” Draco’s secretary adjusted her glasses, taking in his request. “Why, hon?” </p><p>Repulsed by the term of endearment, Draco winced. “I barely sleep. I barely eat. It’s not sustainable.” </p><p>Nancy tutted, summoning a cup of tea. “I could’ve told you that.” </p><p>Draco glared at her. “Can you find someone?” </p><p>The older woman up, disapproval etched into the lines of her face. “Of course I can find someone. You don’t keep me around for my looks.” </p><p>He cracked a smile. Despite her age, Nancy was the best secretary in the game.</p><p>When they first met, Draco had worried about her moral compass. He spent a year sleeping with one eye open, expecting her to turn him in. As time went on, though, it became clear that Nancy was tough. </p><p>“I want suggestions this week,” Draco said. </p><p>Nancy waved a hand on her way out, unimpressed by his demand. </p><p>*</p><p>Two weeks later, Nancy strode into Draco’s office with a biscuit in one hand and a report in the other. Draco set down his quill. </p><p>“Did you finally find someone?” </p><p>Nancy tutted. “<em>Finally</em>. It takes time to pick the right person for a job like this, boy. It’s nearly impossible to find someone who’s amoral, educated, and above suspicion.” </p><p>Draco eyed the report in her hand. “But?” </p><p>“But,” Nancy continued, “I’ve found the perfect candidate.” She held out her summary, then hesitated.</p><p>“Before I give you this,” she said, “you have to promise to hear me out.” </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow, but he nodded. “Fine. Now, can I see the report?” </p><p>Nancy handed it to him. “It’s not a report, really. It’s more of a collection of evidence.” </p><p>Across the table, Draco laughed. “Nancy, are you suggesting that we hire Lily Potter?” He’d barely finished his sentence when laughter took hold of him. “Let me know when you have a real candidate,” Draco wheezed. “Merlin, I needed a laugh.” </p><p>Nancy didn’t move. Slowly, realization dawned on him. “You’re not serious, are you?” </p><p>She frowned. “Of course I’m serious, young man. Now, hear me out --” </p><p>Draco started to interrupt her, but Nancy held up a hand. He didn’t dare speak again as she tidied the stack and turned over the first page. “How much do you know about the Potters?” </p><p>“Not much,” Draco admitted. He’d worked hard after the War to distance himself from his past, Potter included. </p><p>Some knowledge, though, he couldn’t escape. He knew that Potter had three children.</p><p>James, like both of his parents, loved quidditch. He was Gryffindor’s Captain until he left school to become the star of England’s national team. James was hard to avoid; he frequented the cover of <em> Witch Weekly.  </em></p><p>Albus, like his brother, was in Gryffindor. After Hogwarts, he’d followed his father into the Auror’s Office, where he’d quickly made a name for himself. </p><p>Draco had always suspected that Scorpius and Albus were friends, but he’d never forced the issue. If his son wanted to keep it a secret, then so be it. </p><p>As for Lily… Draco’s memory of her was fuzzy. He remembered there being a fuss about her Sorting, but he’d been too busy planning Astoria’s funeral to care. Now that he thought about it, Draco didn’t know much about Lily. </p><p>“Tell me.” </p><p>Nancy grinned. “She was in Slytherin.” </p><p>Draco nearly fell out of his chair. He knew that Lily’s sorting had been controversial, but he’d assumed that she was a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff.</p><p>“What else?” Draco breathed. </p><p>“Lily was hard to follow,” Nancy admitted. “There’s not much that I’m sure of, but she was definitely in Slytherin. She was Head Girl, too, not that her father never advertised the fact.” </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “They don’t get along.” </p><p>Nancy shrugged. “Unclear. Unlike James and Albus, she didn’t do an interview with <em> The Prophet </em> after her graduation <em> . </em>There’s nothing to go off of.” </p><p>“Where does she work?” Draco asked. </p><p>“She went to college in America. Harvard, if you can believe it. After college, she disappeared for a few months before resurfacing on Wall Street.” </p><p>Draco set down the report, shocked. “In the Muggle world?” </p><p>Nancy nodded, standing. “I have to schedule your 3:00. Do you want me to bring her in for an interview, or not?” </p><p>There were a million reasons to say no. For the first time in years, though, curiosity got the better of Draco.</p><p>“Bring her in.” </p><p>*</p><p>Lily tapped her nails, absentmindedly staring at the letter on her desk. </p><p>Her boss tossed a file at her, interrupting her reprieve. “I need this done by six. Do you think you can manage it, or will I need to move Deacon out of flirting range?” </p><p>Lily’s fist clenched. “Fuck off, Jameson.” </p><p>Her boss froze, sweat leaking off his brow. “What did you say to me?” He asked, stepping closer. </p><p>A smirk slid across Lily’s face. “Fuck. Off.” </p><p>Jameson sputtered, spit flying out of his mouth. “You can’t talk to me like that!”</p><p>Lily raised one, perfect eyebrow. “Actually, I can.” She took another look at the letter, then began to gather her things. “I quit.” </p><p>Her coworkers froze, shocked. Jameson’s people didn’t quit. He was a pig, but he was the best. Working for him was a golden ticket. Nonetheless, Lily packed her briefcase, adjusted the hem of her skirt, and marched out the door. </p><p>Within 24 hours, she was back in London, waiting for her interview to begin. </p><p>*</p><p>Draco sat, reading the paper. Across from him, Scorpius worked on a potions recipe. They rarely spoke during breakfast, but Draco couldn’t resist clearing his throat. </p><p>Scorpius looked up, startled.</p><p>“Do you know Lily Potter?” Draco asked, schooling his features into neutrality. </p><p>“A bit,” Scorpius admitted. “Hard not to.” </p><p>Draco’s confusion must’ve been written on his face, because Scorpius elaborated without prompting. “Lily was pretty popular at Hogwarts.” </p><p>“A popular Slytherin? Hard to come by these days, isn’t it?” </p><p>Scorpius shrugged, reaching for another piece of toast. “To be honest, Lily changed all that. The Gryffindors couldn’t hate her, not without risking Harry’s wrath. She used that to her advantage.” </p><p>“How so?” </p><p>“Is there a reason we’re talking about Lily?” Scorpius asked, frustrated by the random line of questioning. “I have work to do.” </p><p>Draco debated lying, but settled on the truth. “I’m thinking of hiring her,” he admitted. </p><p>Scorpius’s demeanor changed. “You should’ve led with that,” he griped. </p><p>Draco didn’t respond. Scorpius sighed, then pushed his recipe to the side. “You want to know if she’ll sell you out to the Ministry. Is that it?”  </p><p>“Will she?” </p><p>Scorpius bit the end of his quill. Not deliberating his answer, Draco decided, but deciding how much to reveal. “Lily’s best friend is Olivia Dolohov. Back at Hogwarts, it was nearly impossible to find one without the other.” </p><p>“And?” Draco demanded, sensing there was more to the story. </p><p>Scorpius crossed out a line of his recipe before continuing. “Olivia’s father isn’t allowed to receive visitors in Azkaban. Lily used her connections to sneak Olivia in on multiple occasions.”  </p><p>Draco allowed himself a rare smile. Nancy had chosen well, indeed. </p><p>*</p><p>Lily surveyed her appearance. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, with loose pieces framing her face. Her makeup was smoky, but refined. </p><p>She turned to her wardrobe. After discarding several outfits, she decided on a black dress with a high neckline and delicate embroidery on the sleeves. </p><p>As she walked out the door, Lily pulled on a pair of heels. </p><p>“Good luck,” Olivia called, still in her pajamas. </p><p>Lily winked at her friend. “I don’t need luck.” </p><p>“It’s good to have you back,” Olivia said. </p><p>*</p><p>Lily was early. </p><p>Draco was earlier. </p><p>He’d opted for a Muggle location, hoping to avoid the paparazzi. He chose a table where he could watch the door. Lily entered five minutes after him, chatting happily with the hostess. She seemed at ease in the Muggle world. </p><p>As she made her way over to him, Draco was forced to admit that she was striking. Unlike her parents, who shuffled through the world, Lily walked with a sense of purpose. </p><p>When she arrived at the table, Draco rose to pull out her chair. Lily waved him off. “There’s no need.”</p><p>“Not much for chivalry?” Draco asked, sitting.</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes, somehow making the action graceful. “That depends. Are you a fan of chivalry, Mr. Malfoy?” </p><p>The question was heavy, awash in the weight of implications. Draco smirked. </p><p>She wanted to play? He could play.</p><p>“I’m not concerned with propriety,” he replied. “I assumed, however, that you would be. Gryffindors are often burdened by moral codes.” </p><p>Lily’s eyes flashed, then cooled. Her anger was gone in seconds, replaced by a delicate smile. “I understand your mistake, Mr. Malfoy. Fortunately, I am not a Gryffindor.” </p><p>“My apologies,” Draco said. “I was referring to your family, not to you.” </p><p>Lily reached for her glass, swirling her wine before taking a sip. “I suppose I’m a bit of black sheep.” </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with black sheep,” Draco said. “Unless they’re actually wolves.” </p><p>Satisfied, he extended his hand. “Draco Malfoy.” </p><p>Lily shook it. Her expression bordered on amusement. “Lily Potter.” </p><p>Draco watched her, curiosity piqued. How had Potter’s daughter grown into the woman sitting before him? It didn’t matter, he supposed. Lily was right for the job. He could sense ruthlessness boiling beneath her skin. </p><p>“If we’re done with double entendres, can we order?” Lily asked, smiling. She reminded Draco of a shark circling its prey.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he countered. </p><p>“Sure,” Lily said, tone thick with humor. He’d passed her test, just as she’d passed his. “I’m ordering steak, by the way. You’re paying.” </p><p>When Draco didn’t object, Lily called over their waiter. He watched her charm the young woman, impressed by the easy way she altered her personality. Draco sensed that she was trying to throw him off balance. </p><p>It might’ve worked, too, but Draco was as Slytherin as she was. He was excited to dance. </p><p>They avoided talking about business during the meal, instead skirting the edges of genuine conversation. As Draco motioned for the check, he finally turned to the subject at hand.</p><p>“You want the job.” It wasn’t a question. </p><p>Lily laughed. “You’re not going to check my qualifications?’ </p><p>“Harvard, Wall Street. Your reputation precedes you.” </p><p>“I’ll take the job,” Lily assured him. After a second, she spoke again. “I’m not going to fuck you.” </p><p>Draco narrowly avoided spitting out his drink. “I don’t expect you to.” </p><p>She nodded, red hair falling into her face. “Just checking.” </p><p>Desperate to change the topic, Draco moved on. “Is your father going to be a problem? I can’t imagine he’ll be happy about this.” </p><p>Downing the rest of her wine, Lily scoffed. “Harry Potter doesn’t own me.” </p><p>With that, she was gone. Draco resolved to give Nancy a raise. Lily Potter was above reproach. She was also, apparently, willing to play dirty. </p><p>*</p><p>“Olivia!” Lily yelled. “Let’s go get drunk.” </p><p>Still in her pajamas, Olivia emerged from the living room. “You got the job?” </p><p>“I got the job,” Lily confirmed. </p><p>Olivia’s scream was loud enough to deafen the neighbors. “You need to change. The paparazzi are going to recognize you, and I won’t allow you to make your triumphant return to England without cleavage.” </p><p>Lily tried and failed to hold back a derisive snort. Nonetheless, she allowed Olivia to force her into a bright pink number. “Are you sure this won’t get me arrested for public nudity?”  Lily asked, admiring herself in the mirror. </p><p>Olivia flipped Lily off. “You look hot. Trust me.” </p><p>Despite her reservations, Lily believed her friend. It didn’t hurt that Olivia’s fashion line dominated the shelves of the Wizarding World. </p><p>Hours later, the girls apparated to a club in Diagon Alley. Paparazzi recognized Lily within seconds. </p><p>“Lily! Are you and your father estranged?” </p><p>“Is it true that you’ve been living with Muggle?” </p><p>“Did you marry an American while you were away?” </p><p>Neither Lily nor Olivia deigned to comment and, after a few, suffocating steps, they made it inside. “Shots?” Olivia suggested. </p><p>“Shots,” Lily agreed. </p><p>The night passed in a blur.</p><p>At some point, Olivia began dancing with a handsome stranger. It was ironic, really. Olivia’s past was riddled with darkness and bloodshed, but she was the approachable one. Lily scared off most potential suitors. </p><p>With a groan, Lily headed for the bar. </p><p>“Let me guess,” a familiar voice drawled. “Olivia abandoned you.” </p><p>Lily groaned, refusing to turn around. “Fuck off, Albus.” </p><p>Her brother chuckled. “It’s been years, and that’s the best you can do? I’m hurt.” </p><p>Sensing that he wasn’t going to leave, Lily turned. A scowl marred her delicate features. “I’m surprised to see you. I assumed you’d be home, sucking Dad’s dick. Or is James on duty tonight?” </p><p>Albus laughed. “Still a bitch, I see.” </p><p>Lily surveyed him. “Is that a problem?” </p><p>“No.” He waved at the bartender. “Two please.” </p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Lily dropped her snarl. “It’s good to see you,” she begrudgingly admitted. </p><p>Albus slammed down a drink. “You too. How was New York?”</p><p>In the darkness of the club, Lily allowed herself to grimace. “It was good. I belong here, though. It was time to come back.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have held it against you, you know. If you’d stayed.” Albus looked at her. “It was shitty, the way things ended. You deserved a chance to start over.” </p><p>Tears threatened to ruin Lily’s makeup. She blinked them away. “Thanks, Albus.” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Lily eyed her brother. “Can I ask you a favor? It’s nothing dramatic.” </p><p>“What’s in it for me?” Albus asked, sounding bored.</p><p>“I’ll give you Olivia’s number,” Lily promised. “I’ll even put in a good word.” </p><p>Albus’ hand jumped to his messy hair. “Alright.” </p><p>After Lily explained the details, Albus burst out into laughter. “Merlin, this is going to be excellent.” </p><p>Lily rolled her eyes, a signature move. “I’m going to find Olivia. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  </p><p>Her friend was still on the dance floor, putting Misty Copeland to shame. “Olivia!” Lily yelled. “It’s time to go home.” Her friend pouted, but made her across the room. Lily threw an arm around her shoulders, helping to hold her up.</p><p>“Just so you know,” Lily muttered, “I promised Albus your phone number. He’s doing me a favor.” </p><p>Olivia patted her shoulder. “That’s fine. He’s fit, anyway.” </p><p>Lily gagged, and decided not to dwell on that particular confession. </p><p>*</p><p>The Potter’s house was playful, with whimsical detailing. </p><p>Lily hated it. She hated the building’s cozy appearance, she hated the forced sense of cheer that it emitted, and she hated the idea of going inside. Nonetheless, she felt obligated to let her parents know that she was back in London.</p><p>Her motives were, of course, not entirely pure. She wanted to tell them about her job before it was headline news. </p><p>Once she was certain that she’d seen Albus inside, Lily steeled herself and knocked on the door. It took Ginny almost a minute to answer. </p><p>“Who’s -- Lily!” Her mother swept her up into a fierce hug. Lily did her best to reciprocate, but was unable to fully suppress her wince. </p><p>“Hello, Mum,” Lily said, disentangling herself from her mother’s embrace. “I thought I’d surprise you with a visit.” </p><p>Albus snorted. Ginny was too busy ushering her daughter inside to notice.</p><p>The house was full of people. Albus sat in the breakfast nook, feet on the table. Across from him, James was playing with a snitch. Harry stood at the stove, stirring something. When Lily entered, everyone froze. </p><p>Albus winked at her. James stayed silent, looking to Harry for guidance. Lily, hating herself, held her breath. </p><p>After a few seconds, Harry stepped across the room and pulled her into an awkward hug. It was brief, but it was something. “You’re back,” he said, taking in her appearance. </p><p>“Seems that way,” Lily replied, taking a seat at the table. </p><p>Next to her, James snorted. “It’s about time.” </p><p>“James!” Ginny exclaimed. She aimed a slap at the back of his head, exasperated. “Five years without seeing your sister, and that’s how you react?” </p><p>After a tense beat, James cracked a grin. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He reached over, ruffling Lily’s artfully arranged curls. </p><p>As always, Lily felt small in his shadow. She forced herself to return his smile, choosing to ignore the pit in her stomach. “It’s good to be home.” </p><p>Satisfied, Ginny turned her attention to the stove. “It looks like we’re ready to eat. I think we’ll all fit in the nook; no sense in moving to the dining room.” She served everyone, taking care to give Lily extra food. </p><p>Once again, everyone looked to Harry. When he began to speak, they allowed themselves to fall into their old habits. Lily and Albus bickered. James acted superior. Ginny and Harry watched, content to let their children provide the entertainment. </p><p>Everything was going well, until Harry grabbed the bull by the horns.  </p><p>“What brings you back to London? It can’t be family. You didn’t bother to write while you were abroad.” A twitch in Harry’s left hand was the only sign of his latent anger. </p><p>Lily swallowed her bread. “I wrote.” </p><p>“Once a month,” James countered. “Sometimes it was less. Once a month is generous.” </p><p>Under the table, Albus tapped Lily’s foot. A reminder. She took a deep breath. “I was busy. I’m not going to apologize for my actions.” </p><p>Harry waved his fork. “I’m not interested in the past. Why are you here now?” </p><p>“I changed jobs,” Lily admitted. She held her father’s gaze, daring him to push her. “I start work in London on Monday.” </p><p>“That’s lovely,” Ginny interjected, shooting her husband a dirty look. “I’m proud of your success in the Muggle world. Aunt Hermione will be delighted to hear more about your work.” </p><p>“Actually,” Lily ground out, dreading the next few minutes of her life, “I’m going to be working for a Wizarding investment firm. The CEO needs an assistant.” </p><p>Albus, looking delighted, reclined his chair. James, sensing in his brother’s amusement, turned to Lily. “What firm?” He demanded. When Lily didn’t answer, he stood. “What firm?” </p><p>Lily remained seated. “Malfoy Enterprises.” </p><p>Several things happened at once. Albus let out a laugh, the traitor. Ginny set down her silverware. James slammed his fist on the table, anger issues on full display. Harry froze, staring at his daughter. </p><p>“Get out,” he demanded. Lily didn’t move. She sat, staring into Harry’s eyes -- her eyes.</p><p>When she spoke, her voice was little more than a whisper. </p><p>“If I leave, I’m never coming back.”</p><p>Harry didn’t break. His arm wavered, for a second. Once it steadied, he pointed at the door. “Get. Out.” </p><p>Lily stood, gathering her things. Unable to resist a parting blow, she glanced back at her father. “You’re no better than the Dursleys.” </p><p>*</p><p>Lily sighed, leaning against the wall. “I should be on the list.” </p><p>The receptionist frowned, staring at her clipboard. “Be that as it may, you’re not listed. I can’t allow you to see Mr. Malfoy without an appointment.” </p><p>“Right,” Lily said, pushing off the wall. “I’m going upstairs. You can try to stop me, but Mr. Malfoy will be upset when he discovers that you attacked his assistant.” </p><p>For the first time, the receptionist seemed to take Lily seriously. “I didn’t realize you were here on business, Ms. Potter. I assumed you were hoping to meet Mr. Malfoy for something else.” </p><p>“Can I go up then?” Lily asked, irritated at the delay. The receptionist looked dubious, but allowed her to pass through the gate. Lily spent the elevator ride trying to calm herself. </p><p>When the doors opened, she found herself in the clouds. There were floor to ceiling windows on every wall, looking out on a stunning view of the city. The space was open, with a large conference room, sitting area, and desk. Across the room, Draco’s office was separated by several large panes of glass. </p><p>Lily knocked on the door, feeling like a fool. Draco could obviously see her. Still, he smiled, ushering her in. “I hope the receptionist wasn’t too much of an issue. I forgot to put you on the list.” </p><p>“It wasn’t a problem,” Lily lied. “Besides, I’ll have a company ID by tomorrow.” </p><p>Draco reached into his desk and pulled out a large stack of paper. “In that case, let’s get down to business.” Looking through the pile, he slid a few papers towards Lily. </p><p>“Flourish and Blotts is looking to expand into Muggle items. If all goes well, they’ll enact the plan by March. I need to know if I should upgrade their rating.” </p><p>Lily scanned the notes he’d given her. “How do you value companies? Multiples? Or do you prefer DCF models?” </p><p>The ghost of a smile slid across Draco’s unmoving face. “I should poach Wall Street hires more often.” </p><p>“That’s not an answer,” Lily said, keeping her pride out of her voice. </p><p>He drummed his fingers on the desk. “Let’s start with multiples. If you need to, you can do a DCF, but I want this done today.” </p><p>Lily looked up at him, confused. “And?” </p><p>Draco matched her expression. “You think you can finish a valuation in a day? Including a DCF and a rating?” </p><p>“Yes,” Lily said. </p><p>Feeling like Lily was desperate to impress, Draco waved her off. “Don’t bite off more than you can chew. Multiples are fine for now.” He glanced at the clock. “Shit. If you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting you get to. Your desk is in the lounge.” </p><p>Lily made her way out to the open area. The more she looked, the more she was pleased with the design.</p><p>The day passed in relative silence. Lily didn’t bother with music; the quiet was peaceful. By noon, she’d finished her background research. By one, she’d finished the multiples analysis. There was plenty of time to do a DCF. </p><p>Pleased, Lily began to sketch out a full report. </p><p>*</p><p>By the time Draco returned to the office, the sun was gone. He wasn’t expecting to see Lily. He hadn’t asked her to wait for him, and her contract only mandated her presence between the hours of eight and seven. </p><p>That’s why, when the elevator doors opened, he was shocked to see her lounging on the couch. She set down her computer, sensing his presence. “Long day?” </p><p>Draco settled onto a chair across from her. “About the same as yours, apparently. You could’ve left.” </p><p>Lily shook her head. “That’s not how this works. You hired me to be your assistant. Your hours are my hours.” </p><p>“I’m not going to pay you overtime,” Draco warned her. </p><p>She laughed, straightening up. “I’m not strapped for cash. You can keep your ill-gotten gains, Mr. Malfoy.” </p><p>“Draco is fine,” he said. </p><p>There was a second of intense awkwardness, then Lily tossed a binder in his direction. “That’s the paper copy of the Flourish and Blotts report. In my opinion, you should buy as much of their stock as you can get your hands on.” </p><p>Draco skimmed it. When he reached the middle of the report, he looked up. “You did the DCF?” </p><p>Lily smirked, enjoying the result of her efforts. “As I said before, it’s really no issue.” </p><p>A wave of admiration washed over Draco. He employed dozens of analysts, some of whom had years of experience. None of them accomplished as much as Lily had in a day. </p><p>“Well,” he said, “it’s good to know that I picked the right assistant.” </p><p>Across the ottoman, Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder. It fell in a red wave. Draco, not for the first time, found himself keenly aware of her beauty. “I’ve been underestimated all my life. I’d rather not be underestimated by you.” </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>“Good,” she said. “Now, if you’re done for the day, I’m leaving.” </p><p>*</p><p>For the first time more than a week, Lily felt the boost of cheer that came with pleasant weather. She turned to Olivia. “Are you in the mood for brunch?” </p><p>Olivia scoffed. “I’m <em> always </em> in the mood for brunch.” </p><p>“Diagon Alley? There’s a new restaurant I’ve been dying to try out.”</p><p>The light caught Olivia’s eyes as they widened. “Sunny Side? Albus mentioned it the other day.” </p><p>Lily froze, halfway through pulling on her favorite wedges. “Sorry, what?” </p><p>“Did I mumble?” Olivia asked, voice thick with manufactured innocence.</p><p>“You bitch,” Lily muttered. She turned to face her friend. “This was your way of breaking the news, I take it?” </p><p>“If you didn’t want me to flirt with him, you shouldn’t have given him my number.” </p><p>At a loss for words, Lily sputtered. “I was desperate! I assumed you’d leave him on read. I didn’t think you’d start dating!” </p><p>The cheerful exterior of Olivia’s personality faded. Concern floated into her expression, understated but pronounced. Lily recognized the change in an instant, and walked across the room to embrace her friend. “I’m not upset with you, Liv. I’m just worried. Albus is an ass.” </p><p>Reassured, Olivia allowed herself to grin. “You don’t think that, Lily. You and Albus get along, in that weird way of yours. It’s not the same as you and James.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Lily admitted. “James is a real asshole.” </p><p>“Oh, piss off,” Olivia said before offering Lily her arm. “Shall we go?” </p><p>Brunch, after a couple of mimosas, was a delight. Everything was going wonderfully until, as Lily and Olivia made their way to the Apparition point, someone spat at them.</p><p>The man didn’t seem aware of Lily’s presence. Olivia was his target. Olivia, who had never done anything wrong in her life. She was Antonin Dolhov’s daughter, though, and people held her accountable for his sins. </p><p>“Whore,” he declared. He turned to Lily, noticing her for the first time. “You’re a Potter! You’re better than this.” </p><p>Olivia tugged on her friend’s purse. “Let’s go. He’s not worth it.” </p><p>The man laughed. “That’s right, bitch. Run away, like the scared little girl you are.” </p><p>Olivia sighed, giving up on her efforts to restrain Lily. “You shouldn’t have said that. I won’t be able to hold her back.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah? What’s she gonna --” </p><p>He never finished his sentence. Lily’s wand, already drawn, exploded in a flash of blue light. The man collapsed. Every time he exhaled, a snake slithered out of his throat. Lily stepped past him, nose wrinkled in disgust. </p><p>The street was empty. In the distance, the lights of Diagon Alley glittered.</p><p>“Thank you,” Olivia whispered. </p><p>Lily shook her head. “I spent hours modifying the Bat-Bogey Hex. It was nice to put it to use.” </p><p>*</p><p>Stepping outside of his office, Draco focused on the redhead across the room.“Can you work on the McLane file today?” </p><p>“It’s already finished. I emailed it to you.” </p><p>Draco blinked. “Great. In that case, could you make sure our brokers aren’t buying any Moreton Dale stock? I’m worried about them getting trigger happy.” </p><p>Lily examined her nails. “I checked. They were planning to buy a couple hundred shares, but I told them to wait until the next corporate update.” </p><p>“Well, great.” Draco wracked his brains, trying to think of what else he needed done. “I think that’s everything.” He picked up his briefcase. “I was just about to head to lunch. Do you want anything?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Not hungry. I’ll take lunch in an hour or so.” </p><p>“Right.”  </p><p>*</p><p>Draco glanced at his watch. It was early, but he was finished with most of his work for the day. If he kept pace, he’d leave the office by 7:00. </p><p>Most, if not all, of the improvement in his schedule was due to Lily. It had taken Draco a couple of weeks to trust her, but he found himself warming to her presence. She wasn’t like her father. In fact, she didn’t seem to have a relationship with him. Anytime Draco made a passing reference to her family, she avoided the subject. </p><p>Truthfully, she avoided most subjects. It seemed like every aspect of her life was a distinct unit. He was a part of her work life, not her social life. Their conversations were pleasant, but rarely personal. </p><p>As time went on, he managed to scrape together bits and pieces of her past. In addition to being Head Girl, she’d been the valedictorian. She’d also graduated from Harvard with honors. </p><p>Lily reminded him of the days before the War. Somehow, she’d molded herself into a traditional Slytherin woman. Her soul was made of ice, the same as his mother’s, the same as Pansy’s, and the same as Astoria’s. </p><p>After a month, they’d settled into a routine. Lily handled the evaluations he didn’t trust his analysts with, the ones that relied on insider information and bribery. She sped through them faster than he’d thought possible. </p><p>With her extra time, Lily managed to anticipate his every move. It wasn’t her job, but she made sure he ate lunch, got him to meetings on time, and handled the press. When he told her she wasn’t obligated to pick up extra tasks, she called him a fool. </p><p>Draco thought he had Lily more or less figured out. Then Jasper Elias threw a party. </p><p>He dumped the invitation on her desk. “I need your help.” </p><p>She eyed it, obviously suspicious. “You want me to go to a party?” </p><p>“You’re smarter than that. Look who’s hosting.” Draco tapped on Jasper’s name. “He won’t talk to me. He might talk to you.” </p><p>“Is this about the merger? I thought that fell through.” </p><p>Draco shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I feel like they might be lying to me, trying to cut the gap between our firms.” </p><p>Lily still seemed dubious, but he could tell she was caving. “Do I have a choice?” </p><p>“Of course,” he said. “But I would appreciate your help.” </p><p>She sighed. “There’s going to be a media circus. Especially when they see me and you together.” </p><p>“A prime opportunity to see how many ridiculous headlines we can get them to print.” </p><p>Lily snorted, a derisive look on her face. “It’s not a game.”</p><p>“Fucking with the paparazzi is an art form,” Draco disagreed. “If we’re lucky, we can convince Rita Skeeter that you and I are members of the same cult.” </p><p>Lily laughed, then stopped herself. “Fun and games aside, they’re going to make it about the War. You’ve worked hard to move past that. I don’t want the press to bring it back up because of me.” </p><p>In those sentences, Lily expressed more emotion than Draco had managed to squeeze from her in four entire weeks. “I don’t mind,” he assured her. “I made mistakes. I deserve to pay for them, once and awhile.” </p><p>“You didn’t make more than everyone else,” Lily said softly. “You just made them more publicly. I don’t think that means you should suffer more.” </p><p>There was obviously hidden meaning behind her words, but Draco feared delving deeper into them. There were certain lines he wouldn’t cross. </p><p>Abruptly changing his tone, he handed Lily her invite. “I’ll meet you at the office at nine. We can apparate together. Feel free to leave work early. I have a feeling you need to do some woman stuff to get ready, and I don’t want to be blamed if you look bad on the front page of The Prophet.” </p><p>Lily laughed. “I was going to leave either way, but it’s nice to have your permission.” </p><p>*</p><p>Olivia, for once, wasn’t home when Lily stepped out of the fireplace. She groaned, dialing her number. It took a few beats, but Olivia picked up. “What’s up?” </p><p>“Are you going to be home anytime soon?” Lily asked. </p><p>“I wasn’t planning on it, but if it’s an emergency--” </p><p>Lily laughed. “No, there’s no emergency. If you were home, I was going to ask for fashion advice, but I’ll struggle through.” </p><p>A sigh of relief came through the phone. “Good, in that case I’ll probably see you tomorrow. I’m staying over at a friend’s tonight.” </p><p>Somewhere in the background, a man laughed. Lily raised an eyebrow, suspicion peaked. “Who are you with, Liv?” </p><p>“Alright, alright. I’m with Albus. I warned you that we were talking, though, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise. Please don’t be mad!” </p><p>On the other end of the line, Lily heard her brother guffawing. She sighed. “I’m going to hang up. I’m not angry, but I might vomit if I have to listen to the two of you flirt. Albus, if you fuck with her, I’ll cut your balls off.” </p><p>“Wait!” Olivia called. “You’re not mad, Lily? Because you know our friendship comes first.” </p><p>“I’m not mad,” she promised. She hung up with a groan, throwing herself onto the bed. In truth, she wasn’t surprised. For as long as she could remember, Albus had harbored feelings for Olivia. </p><p>For her part, Olivia liked men who were unstable and highly romantic. Albus fit the bill. Lily had suspected this outcome was possible from the second she gave Olivia’s number to Albus. That didn’t mean she had to enjoy hearing them flirt. </p><p>Focusing on the matter at hand, she strode over to her wardrobe. What was she supposed to wear? Draco hadn’t given her any guidance, just handed her an invitation and thrown her to the wolves. </p><p>She debated calling him, but quickly discarded the idea. There was no need to seem vain. </p><p>Looks had power, though. That, more than any clothing obsession, was why Lily made sure she looked sharp at all times. There was no need to display weakness. </p><p>Occasionally, her revealing style caused men to underestimate her. They saw a pretty face and assumed that there couldn’t be substance inside. Perhaps that sort of feminine mystique was exactly what she needed tonight. </p><p>Draco wanted her to find out about the merger? She’d do it. </p><p>Lily strode over to her closet and pulled out The Dress. She’d been saving it for a special occasion, but Jasper’s party would have to do. </p><p>The Dress was black, with a deep neckline, long sleeves, and a dangerous slit up the side. In accordance, Lily indulged in heavy eyeliner and black eyeshadow. She painted her lips red, to match her hair. </p><p>When she was done, she turned to the mirror and smiled. Gone was the girl who cried when she was sorted into Slytherin, who feared her father’s wrath. In her place was the girl Lily tried to be, with a heart made of ice and sharp edges. She was the first postwar Slytherin to be Head Girl, the first female employee of Jameson’s firm, and Draco Malfoy’s most trusted assistant. </p><p>She was going to fuck shit up. </p><p>*</p><p>Draco glanced at the clock. Again. He frowned, crossing the sleeves of his jacket. </p><p>He was dressed in all black. </p><p>The clock chimed. Draco was starting to get stressed. If Lily didn’t arrive soon, they were going to miss being fashionably late and slide into embarrassing territory. With a sigh, he took out his phone and dialed her number. </p><p>As the phone rang, she appeared in front of him. It took a considerable amount of effort to avoid letting his jaw drop. As it was, he swallowed. Hard. </p><p>Lily always looked beautiful. Her shirts were always ironed, her dresses always fit perfectly, and her makeup was always flawless. She was allergic to imperfections. </p><p>Tonight, though, she’d outdone herself. There was nothing left to the imagination. Her curves were on full display, as were her toned legs. Draco was surprised she could walk, given the height of her heels. </p><p>“Well?” She asked, spinning. “Do you think Jasper will be sufficiently blinded by my disguise?” </p><p>He would. Draco was sure of it. His rival would take one look at Lily Potter and tell her anything she wanted to know. They’d find out whether the merger was going through and boost their quarterly profits. </p><p>It didn’t feel like a victory, though. Because Lily stood before him, easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and her sights were set on another man. </p><p>He was fucked.</p><p>Those were not feelings he was allowed to have. He was in a position of authority. He was her father’s least favorite person. He was older.</p><p>Draco took every ounce of attraction he was feeling and sent it to a dark corner of his mind, where it would never see the light of day. Lily was his employee. She wasn’t his to take. </p><p>“Let’s go.” He turned to the fireplace as he spoke. </p><p>If he’d waited a second longer, he would’ve seen Lily’s face fall. </p><p>*</p><p>Lily didn’t know why she was upset. Draco Malfoy was her boss. He was not responsible for complimenting her appearance. Nonetheless, she cared about his opinion. </p><p>The revelation was uncomfortable. She shoved it away, focusing on apparating. </p><p>When she arrived, she was disappointed (but not surprised) to see a red carpet. Press lined both sides of the walk; it would be impossible to avoid them. Draco didn’t seem concerned. He adjusted his tie, which Lily suspected cost more than her entire outfit. “Shall we?” </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>When Draco froze, she leaned onto her tiptoes and whispered. Even in heels, she was shorter than him. “Think of it this way. Every photo taken of us will enrage my father.” </p><p>Draco laughed, breaking his reverie. “That’s a tempting incentive, indeed.” </p><p>After that, the carpet went smoothly. They ignored the gasps, ignored the questions. Draco stopped only once, to clarify that Lily was his employee, not his romantic partner. </p><p>“Ms. Potter,” he said, “is an extraordinary financial analyst. She earned her invite to this event.”</p><p>“How did you two meet?” </p><p>Draco winked at Lily. “Through an exciting new organization.” She rolled her eyes as he mouthed the word cult. </p><p>“They’re never going to buy it,” she told him.</p><p>Inside, Draco grabbed Lily’s arm. “Will you be alright by yourself?” </p><p>She laughed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Draco, but I do my fair share of socializing. According to the Daily Prophet, my triumphant return to Wizarding Britain is the most important social event of the year.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Merlin, you’re insufferable.” </p><p>She waved, walking away. </p><p>Lily had a vague idea of what Jasper Elias looked like. He was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. She didn’t see him, but she suspected that he was hidden by a mass of people, all angling to talk to him. </p><p>She took a seat at the bar, banking on the fact he’d need a drink before the night was through. </p><p>Her suspicions were well founded. About an hour after she sat down, Jasper leaned across the bar. “A martini, please.” His eyes slid to her body. “And one for the lady.” </p><p>She smiled at him. “I’m Lily Potter.” </p><p>He made a valiant effort to hide his surprise, but Lily saw his eyes widen as he shook her hand. “I’m Jasper, tonight’s host.” </p><p>Lily ducked her head, feigning embarrassment. “Merlin, how embarrassing. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you. If it’s any consolation, I hardly know anyone here. My boss invited me.” </p><p>“Ah, yes. I saw a story about you working for Draco, but I didn’t believe it until now. How are you finding it?” </p><p>Lily glanced around the room, making a show of checking to see if Draco was near. Once she was certain they were alone, she turned back to Jasper and pouted. “He’s a bit of a nightmare. He expects me to work impossible hours and do more work than is humanly possible. And his ego! I wish someone would take him down a notch.” </p><p>Worried she’d gone too far, she glanced down at her martini. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. A few drinks too many, maybe.” </p><p>Jasper rested his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be sorry. You’re not the first to find him intolerable.” He stirred his drink, then leaned in. “I have some good news for you. I’m going to knock him down a peg.” </p><p>“How?” Lily breathed, close to the information she wanted. </p><p>Jasper tutted, pulling back. “Can’t tell you that.” He looked at his watch. “Want to get out of here? I don’t think anyone will mind if I call it a night.” </p><p>Lily knew she shouldn’t leave with him. She had work in the morning, and she had enough information to confirm that Jasper was trying to short Draco. Still, she’d rather be sure. And she didn’t particularly fancy the idea of walking in on Olivia and Albus. </p><p>Maybe the martinis <em> were </em> getting to her, because she took Jaspers’ hand. It was for the best, though. With a little more flirting, she’d discover the full extent of his plans. Plus, once they’d fucked, she’d be able to keep him from accusing them of insider trading. Something told her he wouldn’t want to be embarrassed by a hookup. </p><p>And if Draco’s face tightened when he saw them leave together. Well. That was hardly her fault. </p><p>*</p><p>Lily was five minutes late to work the next day. She’d woken up with a myriad of embarrassing bruises, all of which had to be concealed. </p><p>Jasper, to his credit, had been excellent in bed. He was a corrupt and terrible businessman, but Lily had enjoyed herself. </p><p>Perhaps a healthy tryst with a side of business was exactly what she needed to get her mind off her crush on her boss.</p><p>*</p><p>The second Lily entered the office, Draco walked up to her. “My office,” he spit out. Venom laced his words, despite his best efforts. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” She asked. </p><p>Draco forced the tension out of his jaw. “I need to talk to you about last night.” </p><p>Lily nodded, summoning a paper from her bag. “Don’t ask how I got it. It’s best if you don’t know.” </p><p>He looked down, scanning the information. It was a copy of the official merger agreement between Jasper Elias and his American counterpart. Draco had a sneaking suspicion Lily had been busy while Jasper slept. </p><p>“Do you still want to talk?” Lily asked, interrupting his thoughts. </p><p>It occurred to Draco that he had no right to tell her not to sleep with men like Jasper. Furthermore, she’d been doing exactly the job he hired her to do -- find out information, no matter the cost. </p><p>Aware that he didn’t have a leg to stand on, Draco swallowed his anger. “No, that’s fine. I was just concerned about the deal.” </p><p>Lily winked. “Happy to help.” </p><p>*</p><p>For reasons Lily couldn’t quite pinpoint, things were awkward between her and Draco. They’d been that way since the night of the party. </p><p>“I just don’t understand it,” she told Olivia. Her friend pulled a pillow over her head, tired of hearing the same story. </p><p>“You really don’t understand it?” She asked, voice muffled.</p><p>Lily shook her head. “He’s acting so strangely. I know I shouldn’t care, but I’d gotten used to the vibe in the office. It was nice, and now it’s ruined.” She tutted. “I knew I should’ve worn a different dress.” </p><p>Olivia laughed. “Oh, no. I think that dress did <em> exactly </em> what it was supposed to do.” </p><p>“What?” Lily asked. “You’re not making any sense.” </p><p>Olivia shook with silent laughter. “You need to figure this one out for yourself.” </p><p>Lily frowned, but let Olivia turn on the television.</p><p>The next morning, she breezed into the office, eager to turn the tide. She’d worked ahead last night, determined to have an excuse to talk to Draco when she arrived. Unfortunately, he wasn’t there. </p><p>Refusing to be deterred, she waited for him to return to the office.</p><p>Noon came and went. No sign of Draco. She walked down to the cafe and picked up a salad. By the time she got back upstairs, Draco was sitting in his office, eating. She allowed herself a small, victorious smile. </p><p>She slid into the chair across from him. “Are you busy?”</p><p>“Just eating.” </p><p>“Perfect,” she replied, taking out her salad. “I thought we could have a working lunch. There are a few accounts I need to go over with you.” </p><p>Lily knew that he, for whatever reason, didn’t want her there. But she was determined to inflict her presence until they returned to the status quo. </p><p>She watched him paint a smile on his face. “That sounds perfect.” </p><p>It was a lie, but Lily could work with it. She had him cornered. There was no reasonable excuse for him to send her away. </p><p>At the start, it was awkward. When he wanted to be, Draco Malfoy could be as icy as she was. Sometimes Lily forgot that he matched her fractured soul. She could sense that he, like her, had done unspeakable things for the people he loved. </p><p>Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like she’d ever get to know him on a personal level. No matter. She’d take what she could get, starting with lunch. </p><p>*</p><p>Draco knew Lily was calling his bluff. She hid it well, of course. He’d expect nothing less from this generation’s favorite Slytherin. But when she sailed into his office with a prepared agenda, full of ideas for business discussion, he knew he was trapped. </p><p>He felt the wall between them eroding as the conversation slipped away from business and towards personal matters. He was failing, but he didn’t want to push her away. </p><p>As the hour dragged on, he decided to risk a dangerous question. </p><p>“So, tell me. How does Harry Potter’s daughter end up in Slytherin?” </p><p>To his surprise, Lily didn’t shut down. He was expecting her personality to slip away, hidden in the recesses of her mind. He knew the look; he’d donned a mask of haunty indifference many times himself. </p><p>Instead, she smirked. “A touch of parental neglect, a pinch of teenage rebellion, and a dash of natural ambition. It’s a foolproof recipe.” </p><p>“Were you upset?” </p><p>She thought about the question, toying with her salad. “I shed a few tears at the Slytherin table after the Sorting. Once we got back to the dorm, I stopped being afraid. The prefects gave a beautiful opening speech. I met Olivia that night, too. After that, I had a family.” </p><p>Had a family? Hadn’t she had a family before the Sorting? A very famous, very beloved family? He pushed the thought aside, trying a different vein of conversation. </p><p>“You know, according to Scorpius, you were quite the social butterfly.” </p><p>Lily raised a delicate eyebrow before shaking her head. “That’s not true. Olivia and I both liked to party, but we didn’t have many friends. It wasn’t because we didn’t like other people, either. It was just easier to be insular.” </p><p>“I remember a similar feeling.” Draco felt Lily’s confusion and laughed. “Contrary to what you might think, I was popular before the War started. Back then, people assumed I was above it all. But mostly I was afraid.” </p><p>“I was afraid, too,” Lily said. “Of the dorms, especially. The mermen were terrifying.” </p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Draco said. </p><p>“I know.” Lily shifted her weight. “I don’t like talking about the fear.” </p><p>“Fair enough,” Draco replied. “Besides, the mermen <em> were </em> frightening.” </p><p>Lily broke into a grin, white teeth shining. As she left, Draco couldn’t help but wonder what -- or who -- had torn Lily from her friends in England and forced her to run to America. </p><p>Groaning at the protective instinct, Draco returned to his work. </p><p>*</p><p>Albus agreed to meet Lily at a Muggle ice cream shop. He called it a neutral location, but she knew better. He was a sucker for their sorbet. </p><p> “What’s up?” He asked, taking a seat across from her. “I haven’t heard from you in ages.” </p><p>“That’s not true,” Lily said, voice full of poisonous honey. “We were on the phone last week. Remember? You were with Olivia.” </p><p>He rolled his eyes, a habit they shared. “Christ, is that what you’re worried about? I’m afraid, my darling sister, that you need to get a life. And butt out of mine.” </p><p>She grabbed his spoon, taking a heaping bite of his sorbet. “Mango?” </p><p>“Always,” he replied. “Look, can we not do this here? It’s not a very good ambiance for a fight. Too cheerful. Let’s go to Knockturn Alley, or somewhere I can get in the mood.” </p><p>Not for the first time, Lily wondered if her brother was insane. “Albus, I don’t want to fight you. I’m just making sure that you’re not going to screw over Olivia. She’s been through a lot and she doesn’t need you to fuck with her.” </p><p>A rare shadow of sentiment crossed Albus’s face. “I like her, Lily. I’m not going to break up with her. If anything, you should be worried about me. Olivia could break my heart.” </p><p>Lily scoffed. “I think you’ll be fine.” She maintained her disdainful look, but the tension eased out of her shoulders. “How are Ginny and Harry?” </p><p>“You mean Mom and Dad?” Albus supplied. “They’re pretty much shitting bricks. They’ve been fighting a bit, too. Mom is angry that Dad threw you out.” </p><p>“Threw me out <em> again, </em>” Lily corrected. </p><p>“Right. Again.” </p><p>When Lily got home, she stormed straight to the bathtub. Olivia intercepted her. “How was lunch with Albus?” </p><p>“It wasn’t lunch, it was ice cream.” Olivia gave her a look. Lily sighed, leaning back against the wall. “I don’t know what you see in him, but he passed my test.” </p><p>Olivia grinned. “Why do the two of you pretend to hate each other? Everyone can tell that you like hanging out.” </p><p>Lily blanched. “Never.” </p><p>*</p><p>For the first time in weeks, Lily had a date. He was young, handsome, and devastatingly wealthy. He was also a Muggle, which made her happy. It was a struggle to date when men spent half the evening asking about her father. </p><p>She spent an hour getting ready. By the time she was done, even Albus who, to her displeasure, was hanging out at the apartment, admitted that she looked like a model. She’d outdone herself. </p><p>Her dress was dangerously short, held in place by a clever sticking charm. It clung to every inch of her body, hiding nothing. It was, of course, green. </p><p>Downstairs, Fitz held out his arm. He’d arrived with a bouquet of roses in tow. “I thought we could grab dinner, then walk along the river. Does that sound alright?” </p><p>Lily nodded, taking his arm. “That sounds <em> perfect </em>.” </p><p>Halfway through dinner, she was trying to convince herself that she was attracted to Fitz. He was everything a girl could want in a man, but she didn’t have any interest in going home with him. With a sinking sensation, Lily realized she was subconsciously comparing him to another man. </p><p>The situation was rapidly deteriorating. Conversation had ground to a halt. When Lily’s phone buzzed, she jumped at the chance to answer it. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Lily? I was hoping you would answer. Listen, I have to go over a few things tonight, and I’d love some help. If you’re busy, though, I know it’s outside of working hours.” </p><p>“No,” she exclaimed, far too quickly. “No, I understand. See you at the office?” </p><p>Draco paused. “I’m at the Manor, actually. If that makes you uncomfortable, I can floo to the office.” </p><p>She waved a hand. “No issue. Talk to you later.” She turned to Fitz. “Listen, I’m so sorry, but that was my boss. There’s an emergency at work.” </p><p>“It’s not an issue.” A wry expression took over his face. “Besides, I think we both know this date wasn’t going anywhere. Have fun with your boss,” he said, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis. </p><p>Oliver was too smart for his own good. Lily could <em> feel </em> the subtext behind his suggestion. “It’s not like that. Really, I just have to work.” </p><p>“Lily. It’s fine. You’re obviously not interested. I’d love to be friends, though. You seem like a lovely person. And a very dedicated employee.” </p><p>She grinned, feeling a genuine rush of joy. “I’d like that. Let’s get platonic coffee sometime.” </p><p>“It’s a date. Or, rather, not a date.” </p><p>With that, Lily seized her chance to escape. She left a bit of money, despite Oliver’s protests, then apparated to Malfoy Manor. </p><p>Upon arrival, she was struck by the size of the building. It was massive, with wrought iron gates and imposing grounds. The house itself was white, with intricate detailing.</p><p>Determined not to be afraid, she started towards the house.</p><p>*</p><p>Draco knew he shouldn’t call Lily. There were about a dozen reasons, legal and otherwise, why pursuing her romantically was a terrible and dangerous idea. Nonetheless, as he sat, bored to death by the spreadsheets surrounding him, he couldn’t help but pick up the phone. </p><p>She answered right away. It sounded busy where she was, but she assured him she’d be right over. Sounded desperate to leave, almost. </p><p>Draco was restless while he waited for her to arrive. He’d spent a long time forcing himself to be a good samaritan, funneling the darkest parts of himself into business and the occasional whitecollar crime. Lily was a threat to his self control.</p><p>She arrived quickly, sparing him from his thoughts. He smiled when he heard her knock on the door of the study. “Come in!” </p><p>Lily entered. Draco held up a finger, lost in thought. “Let me finish this sentence. I think I’m onto something.” He heard her murmur her assent, so he allowed himself to focus on the task at hand. </p><p>When he looked up, a few seconds later, he dropped his quill. </p><p>He had, of course, seen Lily dressed up before. She’d looked stunning at Jasper’s ball -- beautiful enough to catch his eye. Even in the office, she regularly looked like sex on wheels. </p><p>Tonight was different. It was like she’d finally stopped hiding. She hadn’t painted on layers of eyeshadow. She hadn’t tamed her hair into a curtain of brutally straight, red fire. Instead it ran free, cascading in wild waves. </p><p>She hadn't left an inch of her body to the imagination. Her dress hugged every curve. The neckline hid nothing.  </p><p>In many ways, Lily was nothing like the pureblooded women he’d been raised with. She embraced her fuller figure, not bothering to hide her considerable bust. At the same time, he recognized a sharpness in her that only Slytherin women possessed. </p><p>“Where were you?” He forced out. “You clearly got dressed up for something, I hate to think I’ve interrupted it.” </p><p>He knew the answer before she spoke. He didn’t know why he tormented himself. The wicked dress, the hint of a lacy bra. She’d been on a date. A date with another man. </p><p>Draco’s fist clenched. Oh, he was playing a dangerous game. </p><p>He wanted her. Resisting was hard enough in the office. Here, with her dressed like that, it was painful to hold himself back. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t betray her trust. He refused to, especially after she’d so deliberately taken herself off the market during their initial conversation. It hurt to think about how many men might've abused their power around her. </p><p>Lily shifted, betraying an uncharacteristic hint of discomfort. “I was on a date.” </p><p>“You didn’t have to come. I’m sorry to have ruined your night.” </p><p>After a beat of hesitation, she stepped forward. “It was a bad date. Don’t feel guilty.” </p><p>The tension in Draco’s posture eased, some primal part of him rejoicing at the knowledge she wasn’t taken. “What was it? Bad manners?” </p><p>Her eyes met his. “It wasn’t his fault. It was mine. I kept comparing him to another man. No matter what he did, he wouldn’t have measured up.” She took another step into the room. And then, almost imperceptibly, her gaze dropped. </p><p>His lips. She was staring at his lips. </p><p>With that, Draco’s fragile self control shattered. He stepped towards her, smirk set firmly in place. She moved with him, inching back towards the wall until her back was flush against it. “Who?” He breathed, reveling in her closeness. </p><p>“You,” she exhaled, emboldened by his advance. “I was comparing him to you.” </p><p>His lips collided with hers. </p><p>*</p><p>Lily entered the room, marveling in the splendor of Draco’s study. The walls were covered with wood. It looked like the room had been carved out of a forest. She traced the edge of the trim, watching Draco work. </p><p>He held up a finger. “Let me finish this sentence. I think I’m onto something.”</p><p>She smiled, murmuring her assent. It was nice to watch Draco work. Throughout the day, he acted like the world was against him. His every thought was calculated; his every action was precise. When he was working, he let the weight flow off his shoulders. </p><p>It was then that Lily caught glimpses of the person hidden behind the pomp and circumstance. </p><p>Draco looked up, finished for the time being. When he caught sight of her, his quill slipped out of his hand. She watched it fall, perplexed. Then, all at once, she remembered what she was wearing. Her hand jumped to the severe neckline, doing her best to cover her chest. </p><p>The room seemed to darken as Draco studied her. Lily felt herself blushing, despite her best efforts. It had been foolish to rush over, dressed in little more than a scrap of fabric. Draco was probably horrified by the impropriety. </p><p>She forced herself to look at him. To her surprise, there was no animosity hidden in his expression. There was something else, though, clouding his grey eyes. A storm rushing in. </p><p>“Where were you?” He said, seeming pained. “You clearly got dressed up for something, I hate to think I’ve interrupted it.” </p><p>She shifted her weight, hiding her nerves as best she could. The action should’ve been imperceptible, but she swore Draco’s eyes narrowed as he watched her. She swallowed. “I was on a date.” </p><p>He looked down at her outfit. The flicker of his eyes might’ve seemed nonchalant, were it not for the way his gaze lingered on the hem of her dress, then on the edge of her lingerie visible below. </p><p> “You didn’t have to come,” he told her. “I’m sorry to have ruined your night.” </p><p>Despite his words, he didn’t sound sorry at all. Emboldened, pushed onwards by a whisper of hope, Lily took a step forward. “It was a bad date. Don’t feel guilty.” </p><p>The tension in Draco’s posture eased. Lily watched, wondering if there was a chance that he wanted her as viciously as she wanted him.</p><p>He edged closer. “What was it? Bad manners?” </p><p>She stared at him, cataloguing every aspect of his posture. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought he was jealous. She would’ve thought that his gaze, which kept dropping to study her body, to study her curves, meant something. </p><p>What if it did mean something? Would she ever be able to forgive herself if she let him slip by?</p><p> “It wasn’t his fault,” she admitted, voice little more than a whisper. “It was mine. I kept comparing him to another man. No matter what he did, he wouldn’t have measured up.” She took another step into the room. When Draco didn’t move away, she let her eyes drop. </p><p>This was as obvious as she was willing to be. Draco was smart enough to notice her fixation on his lips. If he didn’t make a move, it was because he wasn’t interested. </p><p>For one, heartstopping second, Draco stood frozen. Then he took a step towards her. Then another and another, until he had her pinned against the wall. </p><p>“Who?” He breathed, breath hot against her face. Lily was drowning in his closeness.</p><p>It was all she could do to open her eyes and whisper. “You,” she exhaled. “I was comparing him to you.” </p><p>His lips collided with hers. </p><p>Draco wasn’t gentle. He took what he wanted, keeping her trapped between his arms. She didn’t mind.  </p><p>After a minute, he pulled away, panting. “Say the word. Say it, and I stop.”</p><p>Still dazed, Lily blinked. “What do you mean?” </p><p>He laughed. It sounded broken. “The first day we met, you made it clear that you weren’t interested. I don’t know what happened when you were in America, but I want you to know that you have a choice.” He banged his hand against the wall. “I don’t expect anything from you, Lily. If you tell me to stop, we’ll go finish the reports. If you’re uncomfortable around me, I’ll transfer you to another division.” </p><p>His voice broke. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve asked.” </p><p>She shook her head. “Don’t stop.” When he didn’t respond, she raised her hand to his cheek. “I’ve learned to set boundaries early on. But Draco, I swear, from the moment I told you to stay away, I regretted it.</p><p>“You’re wonderful and smart. You understand me. You see through the cracks, into my broken parts.” She took a deep breath, voice shaking. “I want you more than I want to breathe. I want you like the tide wants the shore.” </p><p>Draco was on her again in an instant, holding her like he was afraid to let go.</p><p>The world disappeared. When it returned, they were in a bedroom. Lily took a step back, hitting the edge of a bed. </p><p>“Beautiful,” Draco whispered. </p><p>And it was. </p><p>*</p><p>Morning light streamed through the curtains, casting a cheerful glow over the room. Lily stared at Draco, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t dreaming. </p><p>He looked different in the gentle light. His brow was relaxed, a far cry from the furrowed line she knew. She trailed a finger down his arm, basking in his closeness. The touch woke him slowly. </p><p>Draco turned to face her, hand reaching up to cup her face. In her peripheral vision, Lily saw a sea of black. When Draco noticed her line of sight, he quickly recoiled. Several pieces came together at once. </p><p>Rather than allow him to retreat, Lily grabbed his arm. She stared at it, taking in the crude lines of the Dark Mark. Draco sighed, looking away. “I keep it covered up, during the day. It didn’t occur to me--” </p><p>“Shh,” Lily whispered, holding a finger to his lips. She leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to his arm. Across from her, Draco shivered. “It’s just a scar,” she proclaimed. “We’ve all got a few.” </p><p>“I wish that were true,” he said. “But it’s not a scar. It’s a reminder.” His hand ran through his hair, smoothing his bedhead. “A reminder that you deserve better than me.” </p><p>Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Lily pulled his arm around her shoulders. “I know a few people who’d agree with you. My dad among them. And since when do you agree with Harry Potter?” </p><p>Draco conceded a laugh before sobering up again. “Lily, I’m serious. There’s blood on my hands. I do my best to make amends, but even in business, I can’t play by the rules. I’m not a good person.” </p><p>Green eyes met grey. “And I am?” </p><p>Draco stared at her, obviously confused. “Lily, what are you talking about? Of course you’re a good person.” </p><p>“You don’t know that,” Lily said. </p><p>*</p><p>Draco watched Lily blink away tears. “I do know that,” he said, pulling her close. “How could you possibly think otherwise?” </p><p>She shook her head. “My hands aren’t without their bloodstains.” Draco felt her take a shuddering breath. “If we’re going to do this, I should be honest.”</p><p>“There’s nothing you could tell me that would make me want you less,” Draco assured her. He didn’t know what had caused her sudden outbreak of emotion, but it felt important to encourage it. Lily was a closed book most of the time. </p><p>She took a deep breath, composing herself. “During fifth year, Olivia was dating a boy named Chase Adler.” </p><p>“And?” Draco asked, urging her to continue. </p><p>She closed her eyes. “Olivia went to meet Chase after curfew. I waited up.” She inhaled, sharply. “When she got back, she was crying. Her shirt was ripped. It wasn’t hard to piece together what had happened.” </p><p>Anger clouded the edges of Draco’s vision. “Was he expelled?” </p><p>Lily shook her head. “Olivia didn’t want to tell anyone. She didn’t think the professors would believe her. Chase was a prefect, and she was a Death Eater’s daughter.”</p><p>Slowly, pieces began to fall into place. “You couldn’t let it rest,” Draco surmised. </p><p>Rage, hot and blinding, contorted Lily’s expression. “No. I couldn’t.” She sat up, leaning against the headboard. “I tried, at first. But Olivia was having terrible nightmares. She couldn’t be alone with men. Seeing her like that… I had to do something.” </p><p>“Whatever you did,” Draco said, “you don’t have to tell me.” </p><p>“You don’t understand,” Lily said. “Let me finish.” She looked up. “I knew he’d be walking back to Gryffindor Tower around midnight. I sat in an alcove and waited. When I heard footsteps, I jumped out and attacked.” </p><p>Her face fell. “It didn’t occur to me that anyone other than him would be in that part of the castle. But they were. And I put them in the hospital wing for a month.” </p><p>Draco pressed a kiss to her shoulder, desperate to reassure her. “Who was it?” </p><p>“Some random Gryffindor. One of James’ friends.” She looked at him. “I never got caught. Not officially, at least. James always suspected me. He recognized the curse as something I’d shown him.” </p><p>Lily sighed. “You want to know the worst part? I couldn’t explain myself. Not without putting Olivia in jeopardy. Everyone assumed that it was a random attack. A warning to stop fucking with Slytherins.” </p><p>“Your brother included,” Draco surmised. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lily said. “James included. Albus knew it was me, but he didn’t believe I would’ve done it out of spite.” She turned to look at Draco. “Anyways, my point is that I’m not afraid of you. I don’t care about your past. I trust that you did the best that you could, just like I did my best.” </p><p>Draco took in her face. “I’m never going to convince you to stay away, am I?” </p><p>Red lips broke into a smile. “You’re not. I want you, jagged edges and all. And I hope that you want me too, after knowing what I did.” </p><p>He shook his head. “I want to be with you, Lily. I want to protect you from whatever haunts you in silent moments.”</p><p>This time, when he kissed her, he didn’t break away.</p><p>*</p><p>Lily distracted Draco. She couldn’t help it. Every part of him fascinated her. </p><p>“Favorite color?” </p><p>He gave her a look, setting down his pen. “Green.” </p><p>“Alright, alright. Bad question. Hmm…” She took a bite of pizza. “What’s your happiest memory?”</p><p>At that, Draco cracked a rare smile. “Excluding the day I kissed you?” </p><p>“Flirt,” she accused, smacking him with a throw pillow. </p><p>“Fine.” He rubbed his chin, debating. “The day you confessed your feelings for me is, of course, my happiest memory. It is closely followed, however, by the first time I saw my friends after the War. I wasn’t even certain they’d survived.”</p><p>It was rare for Draco to mention his life outside of work or, lately, outside of their relationship. Lily perked up. “What are they like?” </p><p>“My friends?” When Lily nodded, Draco considered the question. “They bicker constantly, they cheat at cards, and they make a mockery of polite society.” </p><p>“You love them,” Lily said. It wasn’t a question. The affection in his tone was clear.</p><p>“I suppose I do,” Draco admitted. “There’s not many people I care for, but they make the list. Since Astoria died, they’ve been my rock.” </p><p>At the mention of his former wife, Lily froze. “What was she like?” She asked, hoping Draco couldn’t see her fear. Deep down, she worried that she would never measure up to the original Mrs. Malfoy. </p><p>Another man might have fallen for the act, but Draco knew all of Lily’s tricks. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, willing away her insecurities. When she remained tense, he sighed. “I didn’t love her. I cared about her, because she was the mother of my son. But there was never any passion.” He backtracked, feeling bad. “She was wonderful, make no mistake. She could’ve made another man happy.”</p><p>“But not you?” Lily dared to ask. </p><p>“No,” he agreed. “Not me. Astoria ignored the past. I don’t have that luxury.” </p><p>Lily took his hand. “You don’t have to forget. Not with me.” She sat up, feeling it was important to face him.</p><p>“I know,” he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. </p><p>*</p><p>A week later, Lily walked into the office with a sense of purpose. Draco was instantly on guard. </p><p>“When can I meet your friends?” She asked. </p><p>Draco grimaced. Lily froze at the sight. “I know that look. You’re about to disagree with me, aren’t you?” </p><p>“No,” he said. “I want you to meet my friends. I just think it's too early for us to make our relationship public.” </p><p>Lily raised her eyebrows, angered by the sentiment. “Are you embarrassed of me?” </p><p>“Embarrassed of you?” Draco burst out, laughter in his voice. It took him a second to return to his characteristic drawl. “How could I be embarrassed of you, darling? If anything, you’re a massive boost to my reputation. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re young, hot, and smart.” He traced the curves of her body. “You’re a catch.” </p><p>“You’re not bad yourself,” she countered. </p><p>“That’s true,” Draco said. “I am incredibly attractive.” </p><p>She smacked him. “Don’t try and distract me. Why are you worried about going public?” </p><p>Subtly, Draco tapped his left forearm. “Once people know about us, the way they look at you will change. I want you to be sure before you sentence yourself to that.” </p><p>She scoffed. “Merlin, you’re a fool. I don’t need time. I’m sure.” </p><p>“I think it’s best if we wait.” </p><p>“One month,” Lily offered. </p><p>“Five,” Draco countered. </p><p>“Three,” Lily said. “Final offer. I’ll throw in a blowjob to seal the deal.” </p><p>Draco glanced at her lips. “I can hardly say no to that.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>In the end, they made it two months before they were discovered. In the interim, they spent long, unproductive hours pretending to work and taking advantage of Draco’s private floor. </p><p>One such afternoon, Lily found herself on the couch next to Draco. As they kissed, he rolled over, positioning himself on top of her. “I think there’s a few inches of the office we haven’t christened,” he said. </p><p>Before Lily could respond, the door burst open. “You won’t believe this,” someone exclaimed. From beneath Draco, Lily caught a glimpse of blonde hair. The intruder moved to the left, allowing her to see a grey eye. </p><p>She knew that face. “Shit,” Lily said, pulling her blouse up. </p><p>“Who is it?” Draco whispered, still facing her. </p><p>Lily was spared the trouble of answering. “Dad!” Scorpius yelled, horrified. “Who is that?” </p><p>Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lily laughed. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>“Long time no see, Scorp.” </p><p>“For fuck’s sake!” The blonde exclaimed. “That’s Lily, isn’t it?” He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he’d picked up from his father. “I should’ve known this would happen.” </p><p>Lily’s laughter was contagious. Draco faced his son, bemused. “Are we that predictable?” </p><p>Scorpius scoffed, again mimicking his father’s quirks. “You’re the two most Slytherin, egotistical, dangerous people I’ve ever met. It’s hardly a surprise that you find each other attractive.”</p><p>“Are you upset?” Draco asked, the reality of the situation settling in.</p><p>“I should be,” Scorpius said. “I’m scared for life, thanks to your sexual escapades and wanton disregard for locks.” He stopped, expression softening. “I can’t muster any anger, though. You look disgustingly happy.” </p><p>Sensing an opportunity, Lily slid out from under Draco. “Even if you’re not angry, I think we can all admit that this is enormously awkward.” </p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to tell people,” Draco muttered, earning him a swift kick in the shins. He ignored it, turning to Scorpius. “Would you mind keeping this quiet?” </p><p>His son sighed. “You have to tell Albus, Lily. I’m not going to lie to him. Other than that, I’ll keep my mouth shut.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Draco replied. </p><p>“Whatever,” Scorpius said. “Just lock the door next time, alright?” With that, he was gone. </p><p>There was a moment of silence, then Lily’s laughter returned in earnest. “Oh my God,” she wheezed. “If it just occurred to me that if we ever get married, I’ll be Scorp’s stepmother.” </p><p>Even Draco, irritated as he was about blowing their cover, couldn’t help but laugh at that.</p><p>*</p><p>Draco knew he was in trouble when Lily walked up to him, shirt unbuttoned, and asked if he had a minute. “What?” He spit out, knowing he was about to lose an argument. </p><p>“So long as we’re telling Albus, we might as well tell our friends and family.” Lily twisted a curl around her fingers, making sure her bra was on full display. </p><p>Draco couldn’t resist dropping his gaze. “Come back when you’re clothed and we can have this conversation.” </p><p>Hair fell forward as she leaned into him. “Where’s the fun in that?” </p><p>“Fuck,” he breathed. “Lily…”</p><p>She held up a finger. “If we don’t tell Albus, Scorpius will. And after that, the cat’s out of the bag. It’s best to do it ourselves.” </p><p>The fight drained out of him as Lily wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Draco reached for her. “Are you sure?” </p><p>A smile lit up her face. “Of course.” </p><p>*</p><p>They decided to start with Albus and Olivia. Lily figured there wasn’t any point in telling them separately, because they both were terrible gossips. </p><p>She invited Draco over to the apartment. He arrived at exactly seven, looking every bit the dangerous mogul he was supposed to be. “Right,” she whispered. “You look hot, but I need you to try and seem more approachable.” </p><p>He slouched his shoulders, relaxing his rigid posture. “That will have to do,” she muttered. </p><p>“Lily,” Olivia called. “Who is it?” </p><p>“It’s my boss,” Lily replied. “He’s coming over for a bit.”</p><p>Draco frowned. “Is now the best time to remind them that I’m your boss?” </p><p>Lily gave Draco a frustrated look before ushering him into the living room, taking a seat next to him. “Can you shut off the TV?” </p><p>Olivia looked suspicious, but complied. “What’s going on, Lily?” </p><p>Refusing to let the butterflies in her stomach win, Lily took Draco’s hand. “Draco is my boss. For now, at least. But that’s not why he’s here.” She glanced at him, then turned back to Olivia and Albus. “We’ve been seeing each other for two months. We thought it was time that you knew.” </p><p>Olivia and Albus, true to their personalities, had two very different reactions. Olivia squealed, rushing over to Lily and wrapping her in a hug before shaking Draco’s hand. Albus remained on the couch, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“I’d like to talk to Draco,” he said. Lily and Olivia froze. </p><p>“Albus,” Lily hissed. </p><p>Draco waved her off. “It’s fine. Let’s walk around the block, Albus.”</p><p>*</p><p>Draco wasn’t surprised by Albus’ reaction. Lily was his younger sister. As the only member of her family she remained in contact with, it wasn’t surprising to see him developing a protective street. </p><p>“Listen,” Albus began. </p><p>Draco held up a hand. “Wait until we’re outside.” </p><p>They made their way through the apartment in silence. Once they made it outdoors, Albus started over. “You’re not my favorite person. I know what you did during the War. We all do. But if Lily believes you’re worth a shot, then I believe it.” </p><p>This, Draco hadn’t been expecting. His brow furrowed. “Then why are we here? Not that I’m complaining, of course. Lily speaks very highly of you, and I look forward to getting to know each other.” </p><p>Albus laughed. “I see she’s met her match in terms of bullshitting power.”</p><p>Draco didn’t respond. Albus gave him a measuring look, then spoke again. “Lily would rip my head off if she knew what I was about to say. I feel like I’m betraying her confidence to bring it up, but it has to be done.” </p><p>“Tell me,” Draco implored. </p><p>Albus paused, kicking a stone off the path. “Lily’s been through a lot.” </p><p>“I’ve sensed that,” Draco said. “She’s not very forthcoming about it, though. I only know bits and pieces.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Albus agreed. “Even I don’t know everything. Olivia might, but she’d never tell you. Or me, for that matter. Not that I deserve to know. I’ve fucked up where Lily is concerned. And I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Draco patted him on the shoulder. The movement felt foreign, the remnant of a well-mannered past. “For what it’s worth, you’re the only family member I’ve heard Lily talk about with cursing.” </p><p>Albus’ eyes flashed. “It doesn’t matter,” he said, sounding very much like it mattered. “People have spent years thinking they know Lily, or that they know what’s best for her. I’m not going to make the same mistake again. If she says she wants you, I believe her.” His voice darkened. “But if you <em> ever </em> hurt her, I will destroy you. Deal?” </p><p>“Deal,” Draco agreed, wondering how Harry Potter had ended up with such tortured, dangerous children. </p><p>“Good. Now,” Albus said, grinning, “how did Scorpius take it? Badly, right?” </p><p>*</p><p>“I’m happy for you,” Olivia said. She and Lily were lying on the couch, waiting for the boys to get back. They’d broken out a nice vintage. “You deserve someone to love.” </p><p>“You’re not worried about his past?” Lily asked. </p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes. “No. You’re an excellent judge of character. And even if he is an asshole, he’s hot. Like, really hot. I wouldn’t judge you if you settled for a mediocre personality.” </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Lily said. “It was just this fragile, beautiful thing. I wasn’t sure if it would last and I couldn’t handle your pity if it didn’t. Once I was sure, Draco was adamant about keeping it a secret and --” <br/>Olivia interrupted her, holding up a hand. “Say no more. I’m not offended. Not when you’re happy.” </p><p>“Oh, I am.” Lily wiggled her eyebrows. “I’m very satisfied with my life, if you catch my drift.” </p><p>“He’s good in bed?” Olivia asked, unabashed. </p><p>Lily shrugged. “A lady never tells. But you can probably guess. With age comes experience, after all.” </p><p>At that exact moment, the boys returned. When they saw the girls broken up by fits of laughter, they shrugged. </p><p>*</p><p>“Remind me again what the dress code is,” Lily demanded. Draco banged his head against the wall. </p><p>“If you ask me one more time, I’m going to go to the Ministry and beg them to throw me back in Azkaban. I’m sure they’ll be happy to oblige.” </p><p>Lily tsked, scanning through her wardrobe. “It’s not my fault that you have no appreciation for fashion.” She pulled out a blue gown, holding it up to the mirror before throwing it in a growing reject pile. </p><p>Desperate to end the madness, Draco spoke again. “Pansy usually wears skirts and blouses. Does that help you?” </p><p>Lily whirled around, pointing a hanger accusingly in his direction. “Why didn’t you tell me that <em> hours </em> ago? I’ve been looking at dresses since four.” </p><p>“That’s not true,” Draco reminded her. “You stopped to finish the risk report for Morty’s. And you’ve taken three business calls.” </p><p>The hanger collided with his head. “Merlin,” Draco muttered, leaving. “You’re insane.” </p><p>Half an hour later, he was rewarded for his patience. Lily emerged in cheerful green pants, dotted with white flowers. Her top didn’t meet their hem, which left half of her stomach exposed. </p><p>He didn’t know how she’d done it, but the white shirt she’d wrapped around her torso made her chest look fuller than usual. </p><p>“Right,” he said. “We’re cancelling dinner. I’m suddenly otherwise engaged.” </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Lily said. “I spent an hour on my makeup. If you smudge it, I’ll break up with you on the spot.” </p><p>With that, they marched to the apparition point. </p><p>“I’m nervous,” Lily confessed. She leaned into Draco’s arms, enjoying the feeling of security they brought. He was taller than her. Broader, too. </p><p>“Don’t be,” he assured her. “They’re going to love you.” </p><p>“Love is a strong word. I’ll aim for tolerance.” </p><p>They materialized in a hallway. From afar, Lily could hear people laughing. Once they turned the corner, she caught sight of them. </p><p>There were three people in total. Both of the men were wearing suits. The woman was wearing a charming dress. She turned slightly and Lily gasped, stopping. “Draco, is that Pansy Parkinson?” </p><p>“Yes?” He responded, confused by the reaction. Then, all at once, he remembered Pansy’s infamous words during the Battle of Hogwarts. “Shit,” he said, voice cold. “We can leave, if you’re uncomfortable.” </p><p>Lily looked up at him, confused by his demeanor. “Oh!” She exclaimed. “God, you can’t think this is about the Battle. Even if it was, I’d never insult your friends.”</p><p>“Then what?” </p><p>“It’s just…” Lily looked up at the ceiling, avoiding his eyes. Draco knew her well enough to sense her nerves. </p><p>“Pansy is a bit of an icon,” Lily eventually admitted. “All of us looked up to her when we were younger. She seemed like the epitome of a Slytherin woman.” </p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” Draco asked. When Lily didn’t say anything, he sighed. “Don’t tell her that, alright? It’ll go straight to her head.” </p><p>“Fine,” Lily said, straining her eyes to catch a glimpse of the other guests. She frowned. “I’m vastly underdressed. You could’ve told me that your friends walked around dressed like aristocrats. You said Pansy wore skirts, for God’s sake!” </p><p>Draco pulled her forwards. “You look perfect.” </p><p>“I <em> look </em> young. They’re going to think that I’m some sort of golddigger.” </p><p>At that, Draco laughed. “Ah, yes. You must be after the coveted title of Mrs. Malfoy. It’s been so popular since the murder trials.” </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me,” Lily scolded. When he continued laughing, she frowned. “Fine. Be that way. Maybe next time we’re in the middle of sex, I’ll leave you hanging. We’ll see who’s laughing then.” </p><p>Draco threw his arm around her shoulders. “Darling, I hate to have to tell you this, but you’d be punishing yourself as well.” </p><p>The look she gave him was mutinous. “Hardly. I’m used to being left on the edge.”</p><p>His eyes darkened. “I’ll enjoy proving you wrong tonight.” </p><p>“You can try,” she said. “But you haven’t had much luck thus far.” </p><p>Before he could retort, they arrived in the living room. All at once, the fire disappeared from Lily’s eyes. She was smiling, shaking hands, laughing. Draco shook his head, marveling at her self control. </p><p>“So,” Theo said. “This is her.” </p><p>Blaise lounged, draping an arm over Theo’s shoulders.“I have to say,” he purred, “Draco traded up.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Lily said. “I agree.” </p><p>Theo and Blaise snorted. Pansy was less impressed. “I suppose,” she said, “that the Potter family <em> is </em> popular these days.” </p><p>Draco’s arm tensed, fearing Lily’s reaction to the mention of her family. He needn’t have worried. She smiled blandly, fixing Pansy with a level stare. “Actually, my family detracts from my value. It’s my abilities in bed that put me over the top.” </p><p>Even Pansy couldn’t resist cracking a smile. “I think I like you,” she said.  </p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Lily replied. Draco could feel her beaming. </p><p>At that moment, watching Lily banter with his friends, keeping up with their turns of phrase, Draco knew he was fucked. Or, more accurately, that he was in love. </p><p>*</p><p>A few days later, they were lounging in Draco’s apartment, endlessly debating the merits of various stocks, when Lily went quiet. He turned to her. “What?” </p><p>She shook her head. “It’s nothing.” </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You’re lying.” </p><p>“Am not,” she insisted. </p><p>“Your ears twitch when you lie. It’s a tell.” </p><p>Lily scoffed, raising her hands to her ears. “How closely have you been watching my ears? Creep.” </p><p>Deciding not to take offense, Draco raised himself onto an elbow. “Tell me what’s wrong. Have the Wimbourne Wasps done something to offend you?” When she didn’t respond, he kept needling. “Dated a few too many of the players to be objective?” </p><p>“No!” She exclaimed, sitting up. “No. I just don’t like talking about quidditch, alright?” </p><p>Draco’s brows knit. It seemed like an innocent subject, but then, there were plenty of innocent subjects that Lily avoided. Despite her reveal about her mistaken attack, Draco had the sense there were other wounds festering below her skin. </p><p>“Alright,” he said. “No quidditch.” </p><p>Lily sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It just brings up bad memories. Quidditch was something my family did together, back when times were good.” </p><p>“I understand,” he said. Shoving down his sense of self preservation, he spoke again. “I know we talked about James, but what is your relationship like with the rest of your family?” </p><p>Lily’s expression shuttered. All the warmth drained from her face, replaced by a mask of indifference. “It’s bad.” </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me. But we’ve been dating for a few months now, and it seemed appropriate to ask,” Draco reasoned. He watched Lily’s face, waiting for some sign that she’d heard him. When she didn’t react, he abandoned all hope of an answer. </p><p>Lily trailed her finger along the couch, biting her lip. He was shocked when she spoke. “I’d like to say it started with the Sorting. Really, though, it started long before that.” </p><p>Draco set down his papers, encouraging her to continue. </p><p>“Harry had a rough childhood. Between that and the War, he didn’t understand peacetime. As long as no one was trying to kill us, he assumed we were fine. He never realized how much the constant attention and lack of privacy grated.” She inhaled. “Ginny was better, but she spent most of her time on the quidditch pitch.” </p><p>“When did your evil Slytherin tendencies develop?” Draco joked, trying to brighten her miserable tone. </p><p>Lily cracked a smile. “Around the same time. During my Sorting, Gryffindor was already cheering. I was sick of being Harry Potter’s daughter. The Hat told me I belonged in Slytherin, and I jumped at the chance to be my own person.” </p><p>“How did Potter react?” </p><p>Lily shrugged. “At the start, he tried to be supportive. But it wasn’t hard to tell that he disapproved. He never broadcast my accomplishments the way he did James and Albus’.” </p><p>Anger rose in Draco’s chest. “It figures he was as prejudiced as the rest of us, in his own way. Saint Potter, neglecting his own children.” His grip on Lily tightened. “You deserved better.” </p><p>A broken laugh escaped Lily’s lips. “You haven’t even heard the worst of it yet.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, afraid of the answer. </p><p>“Don’t you want to know why I left?” Lily choked out. </p><p>A pit began to form in Draco’s stomach. He’d always assumed that Lily left to escape the constant judgment of her family. Their conversation had confirmed that. Unless something else had happened. Something worse. </p><p>“Lily,” Draco said, “what happened?” </p><p>She took a shuddering breath. “A month after I graduated, I wanted to surprise Olivia. Her father is in Azkaban. He’s done horrible things, but he’s her father. She wanted to see him, to tell him that she graduated. Not for the first time, I called in a few favors to make it happen.” </p><p>“That was kind of you,” Draco offered. </p><p>Lily didn’t acknowledge him. “When we arrived, James was waiting for us. Someone must have told him.” She sighed. “He hadn’t forgotten my attack on that innocent Gryffindor. I tried to tell him that the trip to see Olivia’s father was innocent, but he didn’t believe me. He told me Olivia was turning me into a Death Eater.” </p><p> Draco scoffed. “I’ve met Olivia. She wouldn’t hurt a fly.” <br/>“She wouldn’t,” Lily agreed. “But James didn’t care. He saw what he wanted to see. A couple of evil Slytherins.” </p><p>“He told Harry,” Draco realized, the pieces starting to come together.</p><p>Lily nodded. “When Harry found out, he went ballistic. He gave me a choice. If I ever wanted to speak to Olivia again, I wasn’t welcome at home.” She beamed, a hint of her confidence shining through. “I moved out that night. Olivia let me stay with her.” </p><p>A rush of affection for Olivia ran through Draco. “Is that why Albus and Olivia haven’t made their relationship public?” </p><p>“Harry would probably disown him,” Lily confirmed.</p><p>“How soon after the fight did you move to America?” Draco asked softly, pulling Lily close. </p><p>“Three weeks.” She looked proud of herself, even through the misery in her eyes. “My life in England has always been defined by my family. I wanted to prove that I could live alone, without Olivia, without Albus. And I did.” </p><p>“And you did,” Draco agreed. “But you came back.” </p><p>Lily kissed him. “Couldn’t help it,” she said. “There was someone waiting for me here.” </p><p>*</p><p>“It’s awful,” Draco said. “I can’t believe that Potter mistreated his own child.” </p><p>“Especially after his childhood with the Dursleys,” Pansy agreed. “Remember that? They made him live in a cupboard or something.” </p><p>Theo frowned, downing the dregs of his cosmopolitan. “You’d think he, of all people, would understand the importance of good parenting.” </p><p>“Apparently not,” Draco said. “It’s a mess. I have no idea how to proceed. I want Lily to feel safe with me, but she’s been hurt so many times that I doubt she ever will.” </p><p>Blaise leaned against the fireplace, mulling it over. “I’m coming up blank. I bet Mum would have a few ideas, though. Romance is her speciality.” </p><p>Draco made a strangled sound. “No thanks. I don’t particularly like her style of romance.” <br/>“No?” Blaise asked.</p><p>“No,” Draco said. “Being widowed once was more than enough for me.” </p><p>Theo snorted. “Luckily, given that your current conquest is nearly a century younger than you, it's highly unlikely that you’ll outlive her.” </p><p>“Boys!” Pansy exclaimed. “Can we focus on the issue at hand?” </p><p>The three men nodded, looking very much like scolded children. “Thank you,” Pansy said. “Now, in my opinion, Draco, you should go public.” </p><p>“I’ve already explained why I don’t want to do that,” Draco said, exasperated. “If I publicly claim her, Lily will be tainted by association for the rest of her life. I want her to be sure before that happens.” </p><p>“Has it occurred to you that she’s already sure?” Theo countered. “It doesn’t seem like she’s making up her mind.” </p><p>Blaise nodded, resting his hand on Theo’s shoulder. “Sometimes, you know.” </p><p>“Take her out on the town, Draco,” Pansy ordered. “Show her off. Make sure she knows how lucky you feel. Then she’ll trust your version of forever.” </p><p>“You’re the worst,” Draco said. </p><p>*</p><p>Draco knocked on Lily’s door, cursing the day Pansy was born. Olivia opened it, smiling. “How can I help you?” </p><p>He sighed. “I need to know Lily’s favorite restaurant. And I need your help.”</p><p>Olivia squealed. </p><p>*</p><p>“I don’t understand why we’re going to Le Pimenter. That’s a date restaurant. As much as I love you, Olivia, I don’t swing that way.” </p><p>Across the room, Olivia sighed. “I just think it will be fun, alright? We’ll get dressed up for ourselves and have a nice dinner. We’ve ordered pizza four nights in a row.” </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with pizza,” Lily griped. “And I can eat it in my sweatpants.” </p><p>Olivia laughed. “Come on, Lily. You’re always with Draco these days. Can’t we have one night like the good old days?” </p><p>“You’re not so innocent yourself,” Lily said, voice muffled by the closet. “You spend more time with Albus than with me.” She tossed a dress in Olivia’s direction. “Does this meet your standards?” </p><p>Her friend pouted. “This isn’t very fancy, Lily. You promised me you’d dress up.” </p><p> “Fine. Why don’t you pick out my outfit, then?” Lily asked.</p><p>Olivia grinned. “I’m happy to. Focus on your makeup. I’ll find something good in your closet. Even if the organization does give me hives.” </p><p>Half an hour later, both girls were dressed to the nines. Olivia had forced Lily into a red evening gown, complete with a flowing skirt and a deep neckline. Lily frowned at herself in the mirror. “We’re going to be overdressed.” </p><p>Olivia held out her arm. “Shut up.” </p><p>When the world rematerialized, they weren’t standing in front of Le Pimenter. Instead, they stared out at the shining lights of Golden Sails. “Olivia,” Lily hissed, “what are we doing here? We’re never going to be able to get a table.” </p><p>Olivia laughed. “You already have one.” </p><p>“What are you talking about? I didn’t make a reservation.” </p><p>“You didn’t,” a voice from behind her said. “I took the liberty.” </p><p>Lily spun around, confused. “Draco?” She looked to Olivia, realization dawning on her face. “You set me up.” </p><p>The brunette waved a hand. “I hope you don’t mind. Draco asked for my help, and I had to get dressed up for date night with Albus, anyway.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Lily said. </p><p>Olivia winked, then disappeared. Lily turned to Draco, blush creeping onto her face. Despite her best efforts, she could feel her cool exterior melting. “I thought you wanted to keep our relationship private, other than our friends.” </p><p>Draco shook his head. “I wanted you to have a choice, before you were trapped by the media and by other people’s expectations. After you told me about your family, though, I decided it was more important for you to know how loved you are.” </p><p>“Draco, what-” </p><p>He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. “I claim you, Lily Luna Potter. I claim every part of you.” He gazed into her eyes. He’d hated those eyes once, when he associated them with her father. Now, they were his favorite sight in the world. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered. Then, emboldened by her smile, he repeated the words. “I love you.” </p><p>She rose onto her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you too, Draco.” </p><p>“Excellent,” he said. “Let’s eat.” </p><p>Lily grabbed his hand. She was keenly aware of cameras flashing around them. Still, she leaned into his shoulder. Let the world know. She was proud of the man she loved. </p><p>*</p><p>
  <b>Shocking New Romance:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Banking Mogul Draco Malfoy Spotted with Lily Luna Potter </b>
</p><p>
  <em> In a surprising turn of events, it appears that Draco Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter have found love. The pair spent last night at Golden Sails, where they put on quite a show. The Prophet obtained exclusive photos of their meal.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draco Malfoy, once known for his involvement with the Death Eaters, has worked hard to reform his image. He owns a company, Malfoy Enterprises, that has helped to revolutionize the Wizarding Stock Market. He’s been named Witch Weekly’s Most Eligible Bachelor three years in a row. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lily Luna Potter, daughter of The Boy Who Lived, graduated top of her class from Hogwarts, where she earned a reputation as a socialite. She resided in America until recently, when she returned to England to take a highly publicized job as Mr. Malfoy’s assistant. It seems HR will have some investigating to do! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One has to wonder what Harry Potter makes of his daughter’s relationship. It’s no secret that he and Mr. Malfoy are not fond of each other. Mr. Potter’s opinion, however, must remain a mystery. He declined to comment on this article.  </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Lily knew that her father was going to find her. The moment she read the article, she called Draco and told him she was taking the day off. </p><p>“It’s for the best,” he told her. “HR is making sure I didn’t take advantage of you. I have to submit memories today.” </p><p>She was quiet. Draco sighed. “Lily, I’m sorry. This is what I was trying to protect you from. I didn’t want to come between you and your family.” </p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Lily said. “This was going to happen eventually.” </p><p>Once she hung up, she looked around the apartment. It was a mess. She frowned, then picked up her wand. “Right,” she said. “Let’s whip this place into shape.” </p><p>By the time Harry tracked down Olivia’s address, the living room was shining. As was the kitchen. The bedrooms were still a mess, but that was a problem for another time. </p><p>Lily listened to the doorbell with a heavy heart. She didn’t want to fight with her father, but she knew he’d be angry. His temper matched Ron’s when he was provoked. A quick glance through the peephole proved her right. Harry was stewing. </p><p>She stepped back, allowing him to enter the apartment. “I thought I might see you today.” </p><p>Harry snarled, hand on his wand. “Is he here?” </p><p>Lily shook her head. “<em> Draco </em> is at work. Where I should be.” </p><p>Her father sighed, taking a seat on the couch. His face was marred with angry red spots. Lily could sense his anger. “How could you, Lily?” </p><p>“How could I?” She asked, proud that her voice didn’t waver. “How could you?” </p><p>Harry took a deep breath. “Lily, you’re…” He paused, trying to avoid the word dating. “You’re involved with a Death Eater. Your Aunt Hermione was tortured in his home. Voldemort lived with him, for God’s sake!” </p><p>“He was a child,” Lily reminded him. “He did the best he could. When it mattered, he didn’t turn you in. He risked his life to lie.” </p><p>“Maybe he isn’t a complete monster,” Harry conceded. “That doesn’t mean you should be a part of his life. It’s like spitting in my face.” </p><p>Lily arched an eyebrow, rage coursing through her. “Maybe I like that he's dangerous.”</p><p>Harry pinched his brow, trying to keep his cool. “Lily, we both know that’s not true.” </p><p>“Isn’t it though?” She said, picking up momentum. “Remember when James told me that I was a few mistakes away from being a Death Eater’s whore? Who’s to say that I’m not making good on his prediction?”</p><p>Harry’s jaw tightened. “You know I don’t agree with James.” </p><p>“Of course not,” Lily said, digging her nails into her palm. “But you let him say it. You let him call me a Dark Witch and a million other things. And when it came time you chose, you chose him.” She stood. “That wasn’t a surprise, though. You might not have said it, but you always loved him more.” </p><p>Harry’s hold on his temper broke. He stood, yelling. “It’s not like you gave me a reason to think otherwise. Your only friend is a Death Eater’s daughter. According to your brother, you put a classmate in the Hospital Wing. From the moment…” He trailed off, stopping himself. </p><p>“No,” Lily demanded. “Say it. From the moment I was sorted into Slytherin, I was worthless. That’s the truth, isn’t it?” </p><p>Harry’s hand curled into a fist. “Fine. From the moment you were sorted into Slytherin, I was ashamed of you. Ashamed that my daughter worshiped everything I fought against.” </p><p>Lily stode to the door. “I think you should leave.” </p><p>Harry stood. </p><p>“You’re not welcome in my home,” Lily told him. “You’re not welcome in my life. From this moment forward, I consider you a stranger to me, Harry.” She spit his name like it was poison. “That’s all you’ll ever be.” </p><p>Harry looked at his daughter. He knew his heart should’ve been breaking, but he felt nothing. “It’s just as well. No daughter of mine would fuck Draco Malfoy.” </p><p>She slammed the door in his face. Once she was sure he’d left, she broke into bracing, unrelenting sobs. </p><p>*</p><p>Lily called Albus. He was the only one who understood what it was like to deal with Harry. After an hour on the phone, she felt calm enough to let her brother return to work. </p><p>Once she’d hung up, there was only one thought on her mind. Draco. </p><p>Lily pulled on a coat and left, not bothering to leave a note for Olivia. She’d be back before long. </p><p>Rather than apparate to Draco’s side, she decided to walk. It wasn’t far from her apartment, and she could use the chance to clear her head. Lily took deep breaths as she walked, trying to calm herself. </p><p>She was less than a block from Draco’s office when a strange man approached her. His wand was drawn. Lily raised her hands. “I don’t have a wallet on me,” she said. </p><p>The stranger laughed. “I don’t want your wallet, slut. I want you to pay for what you’ve done.” Lily’s brow knit. The man scoffed. “Don’t act confused. You’re the one parading around with Draco Malfoy.” </p><p>Fear, cold as ice, ran through Lily’s veins. There was no time to pull her wand. She closed her eyes, praying for a quick end.</p><p>The world went dark. </p><p>*</p><p>Nancy rushed into Draco’s office. He held up a hand. “Not now. I have a meeting with Analytics, and I’m trying to leave early. I’m worried about Lily.” </p><p>“This is about Lily, sir.” </p><p>Draco looked up, startled. Nancy never called him sir. “What happened?” He asked, adrenaline pumping through his body. </p><p>“She was attacked,” Nancy said, straight and to the point. “You’re her emergency contact, apparently. She must’ve updated her information sometime in the last few months.” </p><p>“Nevermind that,” Draco said. “How bad was the attack?” </p><p>Nancy pursed her lips. “It was bad. They’ve taken her to St. Mungos. She’s in Intensive Care. There’s no word from the doctors, but the nurse was hopeful.” </p><p>Attacked. Attacked. Attacked. </p><p>Draco couldn’t breathe. What if… No. He couldn’t allow himself to think like that. He ran across the room, grabbing his coat. “I won’t be back,” he warned Nancy. </p><p>“Of course,” she said. “Of course.”  </p><p>*</p><p>Olivia’s studio was bright and cheery. It occupied the third story of a loft in the countryside. She could’ve worked in London, but she preferred nature. </p><p>She was the only one in, so the sound of someone’s voice made her jump. She turned quickly, only to come face to face with Albus. His expression was serious. She raised a hand to his face, gently caressing his cheek.</p><p>“Albus,” Olivia said, “what wrong?” </p><p>His hand shook. Olivia noticed he was holding something. He raised the paper to her level, silent. After a breath, he looked her in the eye. “It’s an incident report. It just came through.” </p><p>“Albus,” Olivia repeated. “Tell me what’s wrong.” </p><p>He closed his eyes. “It’s Lily,” he eventually choked out. “She’s been attacked.” </p><p>Olivia collapsed. </p><p>*</p><p>Hermione stopped by Harry’s office periodically throughout the day. As the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, she frequently needed to ask him questions about ongoing cases. </p><p>That’s why, when she popped her head in, he didn’t think anything of it. To be fair, he was fairly oblivious to the world around him. His fight with Lily dominated every corner of his mind. Ginny was going to kill him, if he didn’t beat himself to death first. </p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said. She sounded stern. He looked up, surprised by her tone. “I need to talk to you about Lily.” </p><p>He groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Merlin, how do you know already? I didn’t think the two of you were in touch.” A thought dawned on him. “Did Ginny tell you? Oh God, if she’s gotten to Ginny before me…” </p><p>Hermione’s face took on a hint of surprise. “Did you fight with her today?” </p><p>He nodded. “Isn’t that why you’re here?” </p><p>“No,” she said. “Harry, I’m so sorry. I assumed you’d heard. Your whole office is buzzing about it.” She took his hand. “Lily’s been attacked. She’s in St. Mungos.” </p><p>“She’ll be fine, right?” Harry said, voice pleading. </p><p>Hermione looked away. “They don’t know.” </p><p>Harry’s heart broke. </p><p>Somehow, Hermione helped him stand. He scribbled a note to James and Ginny, then disapparated on the spot. </p><p>*</p><p>“The Firebolt has better acceleration,” Ginny argued. “I think it’ll do you more favors in the long term.”</p><p>James groaned. “I’m taking the Nimbus sponsorship,” he said. “They’ve offered me a larger contract. Besides, their brooms are great these days. Maybe not in acceleration, but in every other category.” </p><p>“Excuse me,” the store owner said. “There’s an owl for you. She’s rather insistent.” </p><p>Ginny’s brow knit. “Who would be trying to reach us?” </p><p>James shrugged, taking the note. He paled as he read it. “Lily’s been attacked.” </p><p>“What?!” Ginny yelled, grabbing the paper. “Merlin, this is about that article in The Prophet. I’d bet a million galleons that someone saw that she was dating Malfoy and decided to go after her.” </p><p>“Serves her right,” James muttered. </p><p>Ginny looked at him, a mixture of rage and astonishment shining in her eyes. “How dare you? Your own sister is lying in a hospital bed, dying, and you think it’s her fault?” </p><p>James tried to back away, but Ginny grabbed his coat. “Don’t you dare. I’ve let this idiotic feud go on long enough. It’s time for you and your sister to discuss this. If she survives, that is.” She looked at him. “At this moment, I’m embarrassed to be your mother.” </p><p>James had the good sense to look bashful. </p><p>*</p><p>“Where is she?” Draco roared, approaching the front desk. “Lily Potter. Where is she?” </p><p>The nurse held up her hands. “Give me a moment, Mr. Malfoy. I understand you’re upset, but this is a large hospital. It will take a few minutes to locate her.” </p><p>Draco sagged against the counter, eyes wild. In the distance, he spotted Olivia and Albus. “Olivia!” He called, waving her over. “Albus!” </p><p>The pair ran over, hands entwined. A twinge of jealousy ran through Draco at the sight of the happy couple. He shoved it down. They were here for Lily. They loved her. </p><p>The nurse stepped around the desk. “I recognize Albus Potter.” She turned to Olivia. “Who are you, ma’am?” </p><p>Olivia swallowed. “I’m Olivia. Olivia Dolohov.” She whispered her last name. Draco’s stomach churned with pity. </p><p>The nurse, though, didn’t flinch. Instead, she smiled at the three of them. “You’re all on Ms. Potter’s list of approved visitors. Lily is still in surgery, but I can take you to a more appropriate waiting room.” </p><p>The trio nodded, relieved to have some sense of purpose. As they started to walk, a commotion stirred behind them. </p><p>“Wait!” Harry yelled. “Take me to my daughter.” </p><p>The nurse pursed her lips. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Mr. Potter.” </p><p>“What?” He said, voice little more than a whisper. </p><p>Ginny and James, arriving behind him, were equally confused. “I want to see Lily,” Ginny demanded.</p><p>The nurse looked at Ginny, then back at her clipboard. “You’re on the list, Mrs. Potter. You’re welcome to come with me. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter is not.” </p><p>“Which one?” Harry and James demanded in unison. </p><p>“Both,” the nurse replied. “Lily updated her emergency contacts less than a month ago. Draco, Olivia, Albus, and Ginny are all listed. She removed James and Harry from the list.” Staring at several shocked faces, she blinked. “I hope you don’t mind me using first names. It’s confusing to say Potter over and over.” </p><p>Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Listen, I don’t know who you are. But I demand that you show me to the waiting room.” </p><p>Albus stepped towards his father, raging. “I don’t know why you’re here. Last I heard, Lily wasn’t your daughter. That’s what you told her, isn’t it?” </p><p>Ginny turned to her husband. “Is that true?” When he didn’t respond, she shoved him, tears breaking free. “How could you? That’s our baby.” </p><p>Harry shook his head, at a loss for words. </p><p>Olivia was the first to move. She took Albus’s hand, running a soothing hand over his back. “Let’s go, honey. We don’t need to do this now. Lily is what matters.” </p><p>Looking between them, Harry made a choking sound. “Are you together?” </p><p>Albus nodded, defiant. Next to him, Olivia stood tall. Pride swelled in Draco’s throat as he watched her look Harry Potter dead in the eye. “I know you won’t approve of me, Mr. Potter. I want you to know that I don’t care. I’ve been better to Lily than you ever were. Albus too. I don’t need your approval.” </p><p>Harry watched as his family began to retreat, left with only James by his side. His hand reached out, as if trying to grab an invisible bond, then faltered. </p><p>Draco sighed. </p><p>He hated being the good guy. He truly did. </p><p>“Stop,” he demanded. He turned to the nurse. “Do any of us have the authority to invite Potter into the waiting room?”</p><p>She checked her clipboard, biting her lip. “Technically, you do, Mr. Malfoy. You’re listed as the primary contact.” </p><p>Draco sighed, looking at his old rival. The man he’d hated for years. The man who, once upon a time, refused to allow the Wizengamot to sentence him to Azkaban for crimes he committed as a child.</p><p>The man who’d given Draco a chance, even when he hated him, because it was the right thing to do. </p><p>Draco looked at Potter, then back at the nurse. And slowly, hating every second of it, he nodded. “I say they can come. Both of them.” </p><p>The nurse nodded, leading them back. </p><p>He could feel Albus’ and Olivia’s surprise. In fact, he could feel everyone’s surprise. He didn’t let it bother him. Harry Potter wasn’t important. Lily was. And if he wanted to support her, then Draco would allow it. </p><p>*</p><p>The waiting room was tense. Olivia and Albus were wrapped in each other’s arms, whispering. Ginny was openly berating Harry and James. Evidently, she’d had enough of her family being torn apart. </p><p>James was making an effort to listen to his mother. Harry, on the other hand, was not paying any attention to his wife. His eyes were fixed on Draco. He was watching his every move, assessing every tear that slipped out of his weary eyes. </p><p>“Do you love her?” Harry asked. Ginny looked frustrated by his interruption, but curiosity quickly got the better of her. All eyes turned to Draco. </p><p>He swallowed. “I do. I love her.” </p><p>Harry nodded, silent. </p><p>Across the room, Olivia stood. She looked back at Albus, who nodded. “James,” she said, voice wavering, “I want to talk to you.” </p><p>Draco looked between the two of them, confused. James slowly rose, clearly as unaware of what Olivia wanted as the rest of the room. </p><p>She led James to a corner, where she began whispering frantically. Draco watched as James’ expression went from guarded, to shocked, to wounded. What could she have told him to inspire that much emotion? </p><p>He sat up straight, understanding. Olivia was telling him the truth about Lily’s attack on the Gryffindor. James was realizing, perhaps for the first time in years, that his sister wasn’t evil. She was just a person, doing her best to protect the people she loved. </p><p>And now she was dying. </p><p>Draco buried his face in his hands. </p><p>*</p><p>It was hours before a doctor opened the door. He seemed calm. “I have good news. Everyone can take a breath.” </p><p>Draco choked, gripping the edge of the chair. “Tell us, please.” </p><p>“Lily was in critical condition when she arrived. She’d been hit by numerous cutting hexes, as well as the Cruciatus Curse.” He checked his notes. “She had severe internal bleeding, likely as a result of prolonged Cruciatus exposure. We’re lucky she got here when she did. As it stands, we were able to reverse all of the damage with minimal scarring. She’ll be fine in two to three days.” </p><p>He scanned the room. “Who will she be going home with?” </p><p>“I’ll help her get home,” Draco said. His tone left no room for disagreement.</p><p>The doctor turned to him. “She needs to take at least a week off of work. I would also recommend seeing a Mind Healer. The emotional repercussions of prolonged Cruciatus exposure can be severe.” </p><p>Draco nodded. “When can I see her?” </p><p>“She’s waking up now. I’m going to ask you to come back one at a time.” </p><p>Draco stood. “I’m going first.”</p><p>No one argued. </p><p>*</p><p>Back in the waiting room, everyone took a collective breath. The relief didn’t last long, however. Now that everyone knew Lily was safe, the emotions they’d been repressing bubbled over. </p><p>Albus turned on his father, face marred by anger. “You’re no better than the man who attacked her.” </p><p>Olivia tutted. “Albus,” she whispered, “let’s do this later.” </p><p>He shook her off. “No. I want to do this now. I let it slide for years, and look where it got us.” He gestured wildly, pointing at the St. Mungos sign. “The War ended years ago, but Slytherins are still treated like second class citizens. The kind of prejudice that Dad supports is what made some stranger think they had the right to attack Lily.” </p><p>Ginny crossed the room, pulling her son close. “You’re right, Albus. I’m ashamed of myself. I should’ve forced your father to accept Lily’s choices.” </p><p>Harry sighed, head in his hand. “I wanted to reach across the divide, but I didn’t know how. Every time we talked, I would get so angry.” He looked up, facing his family. “I’ll do better.” </p><p>Albus looked at his father and nodded, slowly. Ginny returned to her husband’s side, taking his hand. </p><p>*</p><p>Lily was still asleep when Draco entered the room. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her face. It was obvious that she’d lost a significant amount of blood. Her face was pale, even with the help of a replenishing potion. </p><p>He sat by her bedside, rubbing gentle circles on her hand. She opened her eyes gradually, blinking sleep out of the way. “Draco?” She croaked, voice rough from disuse. “Am I alive?” </p><p>His heart broke. She’d expected to die. “Yes,” he said, fighting to keep his voice even. “You’re alive, darling. You’re going to be fine.” </p><p>Tears flowed down her face. “I didn’t want to leave you.” </p><p>“You never have to leave me,” he promised. </p><p>The nurse came in then, eager to check on Lily’s pain levels. She forced a couple of potions down her throat, including another replenishing potion. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>“How do you feel?” He asked.</p><p>Lily winced, no longer crying. “Bad. The healers fixed the cuts, but the effects of the Cruciatus linger.” Her voice shook as she mentioned the Cruciatus Curse. </p><p>“I know,” Draco whispered. “I’ve been through it. I’ll help you.” </p><p>She smiled through the pain. “I knew you would.” </p><p>After a few minutes of conversation, Lily drifted back asleep. Draco forced himself to step away, remembering that there were other people who needed to see her. </p><p>*</p><p>Olivia and Albus went next. The nurse tried to separate them, but gave up after three attempts. Draco laughed for the first time in hours when she caved. “Lily’s been trying for weeks,” he told the woman. “Don’t feel bad that you can’t tear them apart.” </p><p>Lily was awake when they arrived. She smiled when she saw them, even if a part of her wanted Draco back.</p><p>Olivia pulled her into a fierce hug. Albus had to force her to let go when he saw Lily frowning. “Liv, you’re hurting her.” </p><p>Olivia gasped. “Oh, Lily, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t resist!” </p><p>Lily waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t do any permanent damage.” </p><p>“You do deserve a little pain,” Olivia grumbled, reminding everyone that she was a, in fact, a Slytherin. “You scared us half to death! I was at the studio and Albus showed up, saying you were in the hospital. I nearly fainted.” </p><p>Albus seemed amused. “You did faint, Olivia.” </p><p>“Semantics,” Olivia said. “What’s important is that Lily is going to be fine. Once she’s healthy, I’ll worry about kicking her ass.” </p><p>Lily grinned at her friend, then looked at her brother. “Thanks for coming with Olivia. Even if it does mean I have to see your ugly face.” </p><p>Albus rolled his eyes. “Believe me, I wasn’t thrilled about it. I knew you’d be a nightmare with all the attention. Poor Draco’s going to be miserable waiting on you.” </p><p>“I’ll never understand you two,” Olivia interjected. “You obviously love each other. Why can’t you have a polite conversation?” </p><p>Albus shrugged. “That’s just the way it is. The sky is blue, water’s wet, and Lily and I bicker. It’s good entertainment in a boring family.” As if the mention of family had reminded him of the ongoing disaster in the waiting room, he grimaced. “Actually, Lily, there’s something you should know.” </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. He continued. “When Mom and Dad heard about the attack, they rushed over. He wasn’t on the list, per your request, but Draco let him in.” When Lily made a shocked, choking noise, he laughed. “I couldn’t believe it either. But he was adamant about it. Anyways, if you want to see Dad, I’ll tell him. Otherwise, I’ll keep him out.” </p><p>Lily sighed. “Mom first. Then I’ll decide about Dad.” </p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Albus offered, “he promised to be better. I think this experience really scared him.” </p><p>Olivia tapped Albus' shoulder, whispering. “Oh, right,” he said. “James is here, too.” </p><p>“I told him everything,” Olivia said, voice quiet.</p><p>Lily closed her eyes. “You didn’t have to do that, Olivia. I don’t mind keeping the secret, you know that.” </p><p>“I know,” Olivia assured her. “But if… If things went wrong, I wanted him to know the truth about who you were.” </p><p>“A good person,” Albus supplied. </p><p>“The best,” Olivia agreed. </p><p>*</p><p>Ginny entered in a rush. She was holding a tray of food, procured from some ungodly source. “Eat,” she demanded. </p><p>Lily groaned. “I’m not hungry, Mom. Starving for a day won’t kill me.” </p><p>Ginny waved a piece of toast in her daughter’s face. “Eat. Or I’ll tell your grandmother that you’re starving yourself, and you can spend a weekend fattening up at the Burrow.” </p><p>“Fine,” Lily said, sufficiently afraid. “I’ll eat, alright? Lay off.” </p><p>Once she took the first bite, Ginny sat down. Then stood. Then sat. “I’ve been a terrible mother,” she eventually declared.</p><p>Lily nearly choked on her toast. “Don’t say that, Mom. Harry and I have our issues, but they’re our issues. You’ve always been a wonderful mother.” </p><p>“I’ve been an absent mother,” Ginny contended. “And a passive one. I let Harry’s angst fester. I didn’t speak up when he threw you out of the house, mostly because I was too blinded by my own prejudice to see that you were just trying to help a friend.” </p><p>Lily reached for her mother’s hand. “I think the War messed everyone up in ways they don’t want to admit. The consequences of trauma are far-reaching.” She smiled. “I know you did the best you could. And that’s all I could ask of you.” </p><p>“Well,” Ginny said. “I’ll be doing better from now on. We’re going to have family dinners, the way we used to. If you’re open to it, I’d like to start going to more Weasley family gatherings, too. I know your relationship with your extended family has suffered because of your father and I.” </p><p>“I’d like that,” Lily admitted. “Under one condition.” </p><p>“Anything,” Ginny promised. </p><p>Lily smirked, knowing she’d get her way. “I want Draco to be invited. Not all the time, but enough. He’s family now.” </p><p>Ginny grimaced. “I can’t say no while you’re lying in a hospital bed. You know that, don’t you?” She sighed. “I did give birth to a Slytherin.” </p><p>For the first time in years, the barb was wrapped in genuine affection. </p><p>“Will you send in James?” Lily asked. “I’d rather save Dad for last.” </p><p>*</p><p>  James refused to go. When Ginny told him that Lily was asking for him, he took a seat. “I’m not interested.”</p><p>Five sets of eyes whipped over to him. “What do you mean you’re not interested?” Albus yelled. “You’re here, aren’t you? Or do you only care about Lily when she’s dying?” </p><p>James frowned. “It’s not like that.” He kicked at the carpet, debating his next sentence. “I don’t deserve to see her, alright?” </p><p>Ginny’s face softened, as did Draco’s. “That’s not true,” she said, wrapping her son in a gentle embrace. “If Lily thought so, she wouldn’t have asked for you.” </p><p>“She isn’t thinking straight,” James said. “She made her decision when she took me off the list. I have to respect that.” </p><p>Albus shook his head. “She was plenty lucid when I visited. She even pretended to throw up when I kissed Olivia.” He shoved his brother playfully. “Go visit.” </p><p>James stood. “Alright.” </p><p>He walked back step by step, dragging out the route. If the nurse noticed, she didn’t say anything. He felt bad for her. She was stuck waiting on the most famous family in the country, unable to sort through the many egos in the room. </p><p>“Hey,” he said, breaking the silence. “Thank you for everything. I know my family can be difficult.” </p><p>She laughed. The movement lit up her face. She was pretty, James realized. Not conventionally pretty, but pretty nonetheless. Where a model’s cheekbones might’ve been sharp, hers were soft and round. Her eyes were a warm brown color; they accentuated the golden tones of her skin. </p><p>Despite his best efforts, his eyes wandered lower. There was a generous curve to her body. </p><p>He cleared his throat. “So, um. How did you decide to become a nurse?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. If she was surprised by his attempt at conversation, though, she didn’t let on. “It’s tradition. My mother and grandfather were both nurses. I wanted to follow in their footsteps.” She beamed. James was momentarily blinded by her brilliance. “I love my job. I wake up everyday, knowing I'm going to help someone. That’s all you can ask for, isn’t it?” </p><p>“Um,” James said, thinking about his quidditch career. “I guess so.” </p><p>She gestured to a door. “Here we are.” </p><p>“I didn’t catch your name,” James said. </p><p>The nurse laughed. “I’m Sylvie. Sylvie Hawkins.” </p><p>James looked through the glass. Lily was already working. He could tell from the way she furrowed her brow as she stared at her phone. He sighed. Sylvie looked at him, measuring his emotions. “It’s never too late, you know. Whatever’s happened, she’ll forgive you.” </p><p>Mustering all of his courage, James turned to Sylvie and changed the topic. “Can I take you to dinner?” </p><p>She crossed her arms, expression playful. “I don’t know. From what I’ve heard, you have a bit of a reputation, James Potter. I don’t waste my time on players.” </p><p>“I think I’m trying to change.” </p><p>“You think you’re trying to change?” Sylvie asked. </p><p>James nodded. “Well,” Sylvie said. “Come find me when you know that you are.” </p><p>With that, she left. James forced her out of his mind, focusing on his little sister. She looked small in her hospital bed, wrapped in an oversized robe. Preparing himself for rejection, he pushed open the door. “Hi, Lils.” </p><p>She grimaced. “I hate when you call me that.” </p><p>James fidgeted, wondering what to do next. Lily pointed at a chair. “You can sit down. I won’t bite.” </p><p>“You took me off the list,” he said. “Mom and Albus made me come see you, but I don’t want to force you to endure my presence. If you want me to leave, I’ll respect that.” </p><p>In classic Lily fashion, she rolled her eyes. “Take a seat, James.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“Take a seat,” she repeated. “I should never have taken you off the list. You’re family, even if you drive me insane. I’m happy to see you.” </p><p>James sat down. “You are?” </p><p>She nodded. “Yeah.” After a beat, she bit her lip. “Truthfully, I was embarrassed. That’s why I didn’t want to see you. I feel like I have the moral high ground when it comes to Harry. With you, though. You’re right. What I did to that boy was wrong.” </p><p>James looked as if the emotional conversation was causing him physical pain. “Olivia told me about Chase. I’m not saying I forgive you, but I’m willing to start over.” </p><p>Lily stuck out a hand. “Deal.” </p><p>James shook it, trying not to wince at the sight of the cuts healing on her hand. “Can we talk about something else now?”<br/>A mischievous look flashed across Lily’s face. “You know, the doors aren’t soundproof.” She grinned. “How’s Sylvie?” </p><p>James groaned. “You heard her turn me down?” When Lily nodded, he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I can’t believe it. The first girl in months I actually want to go out with, and she refuses.”</p><p>“I think you have a shot,” Lily assured him. “You just have to prove that you’re serious.” </p><p>At the mention of the word serious, James paled. “I’m not, though. I’m always a bit of an idiot. That doesn’t mean I don’t like her.”</p><p>At that, Lily laughed so hard that James told the doctors she was working as revenge. Her phone was confiscated. </p><p>Still, he left with a smile on his face. For the first time in years, he was hopeful that his family could heal. </p><p>*</p><p>Harry, per Lily’s request, was last. He entered with careful footsteps, as if he was afraid of disturbing the delicate equilibrium that allowed him to be there. </p><p>He took a seat, dragging a chair close to her bedside. “Hi, Lily.” </p><p>She pulled herself into a sitting position. “You came.” </p><p>“You didn’t make it easy,” he said, forcing a laugh. “I’m lucky that Malfoy let me though.”</p><p>The ghost of a smile flitted across Lily’s face. “I’m not surprised that he did. Deep down, he can’t help having a moral code. Despite his best efforts.” </p><p>Harry didn’t look convinced, but he let the comment slide. “Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. I don’t know how we got to this point. I never wanted my children to feel like I didn’t love them.” </p><p>She didn’t respond, letting him continue. He sighed, fiddling with his glasses. “I don’t think I recovered from the War. I can hide it, in safe circumstances. You being in Slytherin, though, was always hard. I can admit that I’ve been prejudiced.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Lily agreed. “You have.” </p><p>Harry took her hand. “I’m going to be better. And you don’t have to believe me right away. I’ll start seeing a Mind Healer. I’m going to do the work.” </p><p>“I’d like that,” Lily whispered.</p><p>*</p><p>The rotation ended where it started, with Draco walking into Lily’s room. Nancy, ever the perfect secretary, had dropped off a bag full of Lily’s favorite clothes. He held them up. “Want to get out of that hospital gown?” </p><p>“You have no idea,’ she said. “It itches. I think I’m going to force you to make a charitable donation to St. Mungos so they can buy new patient robes.” </p><p>Knowing it wasn’t the time to argue with Lily, Draco nodded. “I’ll get right on it.” </p><p>He helped her stand, pretending not to notice her grimace. She changed slowly, as if every movement hurt. Knowing the Cruciatus Curse, it probably did. “I think they’ll discharge you tomorrow morning.” </p><p>She lay back in bed, wincing. “Can I stay at the Manor while I heal? It’s not that I don’t love Olivia, but I’d feel safe there.” </p><p>“I never thought I’d live to see a Potter call the Manor their safe place,” Draco joked. “But you are, of course, welcome to stay for as long as you want. Forever, if you don’t mind leaving Olivia.” </p><p>“I think she’ll be fine. Albus is probably going to move into the apartment soon.” Lily shook her head. “Is it crazy to be discussing moving in together while I’m sitting in a hospital bed?’</p><p>Draco leaned back, relaxing into his chair. “I don’t think so. I always knew you’d end up as the mistress of Malfoy Manor. It was only a matter of time.” </p><p>“As I recall,” Lily said, “the mistress of Malfoy Manor has to be a Malfoy. Are you proposing while I’m on my deathbed, you fool?” </p><p>He laughed, the first since Lily had been hospitalized. “You’re not on your deathbed. As for the proposal, who says I’m not?” Lily froze as he knelt, twisting a piece of her discharge report into a ring. “I planned to do this in Paris, or somewhere amazing. And I’m happy to wait, if that’s what you want. But I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you.” </p><p>When she didn’t stop him, he exhaled. “Lily Potter, will you marry me?” </p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek. She held out her hand, allowing him to slip the paper ring onto it. “Yes.” </p><p>She looked at her hand, tears falling freely. “You’re going to have to buy me a nicer ring, though.” </p><p>“Deal,” he said. For the first time since the War, Draco Malfoy shined with joy. </p><p>*</p><p>Draco disappeared later that night. </p><p>The next morning, her assailant turned up at the Ministry, having sustained a heavy beating. Lily decided not to ask where Draco had been. And if she saw a book of tracking spells on his desk. Well. It was probably a coincidence. </p><p>That was one of the reasons they matched. They shined on the outside, but they’d never be totally free of the darkness in their souls. Truthfully, they didn’t want to be. </p><p>*</p><p>
  <em> EPILOGUE </em>
</p><p>“I love the decorations,” Pansy said, looking out at the garden. A large tent dominated the center of the grass. Its white edges were covered in flowers, charmed to stay in place. Inside, golden lights flickered. </p><p>Olivia stuck a pin in Lily’s hair. “You can thank me for that. Ms. Nightmare Bride didn’t want to include the flowers.” </p><p>Ginny tutted. “She’s lucky you intervened.” </p><p>“I’m sitting right here,” Lily said, exasperated. “I can hear you.” </p><p>“We’re just kidding,” Olivia replied, adding a sticking charm to Lily’s hair. “You had plenty of good ideas.” </p><p>Lily smiled, taking in the gentle curls of her hair. It had been smoothed into perfect waves, stark red against the white of her dress. </p><p>The dress itself was a masterpiece. It had taken Olivia’s assistants nearly a hundred hours to assemble. The main body was tight; it hugged Lily’s curves before flaring out in classic mermaid fashion. It came with a detachable overskirt that she’d wear during the ceremony, then ditch for the reception. The main fabric was covered in intricate beading, which contrasted nicely with the flowiness of the skirt’s tulle. </p><p>Lily looked at herself in the mirror, perfectly content. There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in her mind. Draco was meant for her. She turned, hugging her bridesmaids before taking her place in the procession. </p><p>Harry met her at the bottom of the stairs. After months of family therapy, careful reunions, and genuine effort, she’d asked him to walk her down the aisle. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it was improving. For today, that was enough. </p><p>Her father, savior of the Wizarding World, smiled at her. “You look beautiful, honey.” </p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” she said, watching surprise register on his face. It was the time in years she’d called him her father. </p><p>Together, they began the walk down the aisle. </p><p>*</p><p>When Draco caught sight of Lily, he nearly collapsed. All brides, wedding tradition claimed, were radiant on their wedding day. Lily, though. She wasn’t radiant. She was the sun itself. </p><p>A sob caught in his throat. He watched as Lily approached, guided by her father. When Harry handed her off, a tear broke free. He’d never believed, never dared to hope, that he’d receive Harry’s blessing. </p><p>Behind Harry, Olivia and Theo walked together. They smiled at each other before parting. Next came Blaise and Pansy, a duo so ostentatious that Draco couldn’t help but laugh. James and Alice, one of Lily’s American friends, were next.</p><p>From the seating area, Sylvie smiled at James. She was glowing, pregnant with their first child. <em> That </em> had been quite the scandal, worsened by their subsequent elopement. But they were happy, and that was what mattered. Scorpius was last, with another of Lily’s college friends. He gave his father a thumb’s up.  </p><p>As Lily took her place next to him, Draco’s focus shifted back to her. She was beautiful, but she was a million other things, too. Her laugh sounded like honey. He’d never seen someone more adept at finance, or more ambitious. He was lucky to have her. </p><p>He stared into her eyes, distracted, until he heard his name. “Draco Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” </p><p>He smiled, a hint of his classic smirk shining through. “I do.”</p><p>“Lily Potter, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” </p><p>She nodded. “I do.”</p><p>“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” </p><p>Draco wasted no time in sweeping her off her feet. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was a labor of love. I was excited to bring my version of Lily to life, as well as my Draco. I really wish this ship got more attention; I think it's a fun combination with lots of family dynamics to play off of. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! If people would like, I'm open to returning to these characters for short oneshots about parenting, life after marriage, etc. XOXO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>